Sugar
by spiftyone
Summary: A/H, Cannon Pairings: After Bella is rescued from a traumatizing incident, she begins to realize that bouncing back is not as easy as it looks. Edward, her rescuer, doesnt quite know what to do to help her. But with a little assistance from his friends...
1. Chapter 1:Another long day

Sugar

Ch. 1: Another long day

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the new fic I promised! It's a little long winded but I think it can stand the test of viewers. Haha!**

**Here is the full summary:**

**After Bella is rescued from a traumatizing incident, she begins to realize that bouncing back is not as easy as it looks. Edward, her rescuer, doesnt quite know what to do to help her. But with a little assistance from his friends, he learns that love isn't always found in the most obvious of places.**

**I am such a sap for romances. Gah! Anywho, we all know what's coming.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters. Although I wish I had the talent to create such beings, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

He was done with me, for the time being. I should have been happy but the only thoughts running though my mind were wishes of death. I couldn't make myself wish for any kind of salvation, especially when I was in this hell.

He had been particularly rough with me today, albeit sticking to his still unknown method of never actually touching me himself unless it was with his hands. I said a silent prayer for that while still counting my blessings while I could. _She _still wasn't here, whoever _she_ was, so he wouldn't do anything yet. He had told me after I had awoken here what his plan was. It wasn't premeditated, he had seen me walking down the street and 'couldn't resist' me. He told me he and his girlfriend were going to enjoy her as their new toy. I cried for an hour straight. Then he began a torture unimaginable; even the thought of it made me shrink back into my little corner.

That was last week.

So I gave up on ever being found. Every time I would glace out the window or chance a look out of an open door, I could see we were in the middle of nowhere.

I was trapped.

EPOV

I had an odd feeling. All week, it crept up my spine and into my brain, picking at me for hours and raising my suspicions.

She knew. Of course she knew. But who told her? How did she find out? Did she go through my drawers again? No, Tanya wouldn't do that. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I was going mad.

"Dr. Masen to the ER! Dr. Masen to the ER!" I sprung from my chair and my thoughts and got back to business. Another long day…

***

"Tanya?" I set my keys down on the side table by the front door and paused, awaiting an answer. Nothing. Continuing on into the living room, I scanned the area to see if she was hiding somewhere, which she wasn't. I decided to halt my search and just go right to bed. I had worked a double shift at the hospital with overtime and I was practically dead on my feet. The moment I saw my bed, I smiled and stripped off my clothes, eager for rest. The last thing I remembered was darkness as it overtook my sight.

I awoke to the bright, blinding sun from the window I forgot to cover. Groaning, I rolled over and bumped into a soft form. I opened one eye and smiled at Tanya's strawberry blonde hair splayed around her pillow. She let out a soft sigh and rolled towards me, looking even more angelic. I knew a while back how strongly I felt about her. She lit up my life when it was at its darkest and we helped each other thrive. It was love. And that was why I had the ring ready in my jacket pocket. I just needed the right time.

"What are you thinking about so much that's got your eyebrows pushed together so much?" She giggles while poking a finger between my eyes. I simply shook my head.

"Just thinking about you." Her devilish grin appeared on her face, making me both curious and scared. That look could go any direction. "What?" With a slightly maniacal giggle, Tanya sat up, revealing her naked form, and straddled my bare chest so she was above my erection. She moved her hips back and forth, causing me to groan in pleasure. All the while she moved her hands around her body, stopping to pinch her already hardened nipples. I couldn't stand it any longer so in one fluid movement, I switched our positions. "That…was not nice." I grinned at her and gave her a wink before giving a sideways glance at the clock. 10:57.

"Shit! I have to meet Alice in half an hour." I moved off of Tanya and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I was finished, I re-entered our room in a towel, brushing my teeth. I pulled on a pair of boxers, cargo pants, and the latest button up from Alice, hoping it would distract her from the fact that I was late. When I was ready to go I put the tooth brush back where it belonged and kissed Tanya on the cheek. "See you tonight, baby." She half smiled at me, looking distracted, but I let it go. My ass was grass and Alice was the lawn mower.

***

"You're late." I ran from my Volvo and into the small boutique Alice owned breathing like I had run a 10k. I was only two minutes late.

"Only two minutes my dearest darlingest favoritest sister of mine." She tried to maintain the glare she was giving me but her façade cracked and she gave me a smile that radiated bliss and euphoria. It kinda creeped me out and made hundreds of questions pop into my mind. Nevertheless, I hugged her and sat with her when we reached her office. "So."

"So…What?" She cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Is there a reason you called me here three days ago, full of energy, at three o'clock in the morning telling me it was urgent you needed to talk to me? I believe the words you used were, 'like, life or death important, Edward!' ha ha." She punched me in the shoulder, still all smiles, and took a deep breath.

"Edward. This is very important. You are the first person I'm telling so that means a hell of a lot. So don't spoil it by being a jerk." Her tinkling laugh was contagious, making me chuckle quietly before she continued. "Okay. So…well…" She hesitated. Alice never hesitated. It could only mean one thing.

"You're pregnant!" Her eyes grew wide before she burst out laughing, clutching her stomach to ease the sensation.

"No you idiot! Jasper proposed!" Her left hand instantly shot out into view. And damn was that a huge rock!

"Wow. Well it's about time! And I'm sorry I couldn't be a girl so you could be all 'Oh my god!" with me. But I am really happy for you Ali and I'm glad Jasper's good enough for you or else this would not be allowed." Her sapphire eyes glistened with tears as she embraced me in a fierce hug.

"Thank you Edward. It means everything to me that you are happy about this, more than everyone else." I felt the tears already start to prickle the back of my eyes. I would not cry, I'm a man damn it.

"Love you Ali."

"Love you to Eddie." He laughed and pulled her tighter before letting go.

"You know how mad mom is gonna be when she finds out she wasn't first to know? You are in big trouble young lady." The little pixie laughed her bell chime laugh again before walking over to the window.

"Yeah I know. But maybe she doesn't have to know. Hmm….I like that Idea. And who are you calling young? I'm you're elder!"

"Only by three months, Alice."

"Well, it's still older than you, _Eddie_." She stuck her tongue out at me and I charged at her, throwing her over my shoulder. "It doesn't matter. You will forever be this short you little pixie."

She thrashed around and laughed at the same time, sounding out of breath for speech. Somehow, like always, she managed.

"Jerk! Put me down you giant!"

"What's the magic word?" I loved mine and Alice's relationship. We could tease and make fun all day and still have an incredible amount of love for each other at the end of the day.

"Now!"

"What's going on in here?" The familiar sound of a slight southern drawl brought us out of our jesting; however I refused to let Alice down.

"Your _fiancée _doesn't know the magic word." I smiled at him and walked over to the door to shake hands, Alice still on my shoulder. "How's it going, man?"

"Great. In fact, I was coming over to tell Alice some news but since you are already here it saves me a trip or a phone call." He bent slightly to his left to get a better look at Alice. "I got the job as head of history department at the high school." His smile was a mile long and only grew when Alice bent upwards to kiss him.

"Jazz that's great! I told you you would get it!"

"That's excellent man." We pounded fists and Alice giggled at our 'manly exchange of appreciation' before letting out an adorable little sneeze.

"Eew. That felt really weird. Can I _please_ be let down Edward? I would like to properly congratulate my fiancée." I smiled and nodded, sliding her down to the ground. She wobbled a bit but once she was fully composed she ran to Jasper and jumped into his embrace, wrapping her small legs around his waist.

"Right. I am going to leave before this gets rated R. Congrats Jazz, Ali. Love you." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving them to their own vices.

On the way home, I decided I should finally ask Tanya to marry me. I loved her and she loved me. I was ready to start a family. I had always had these goals, my whole life. Finish school, Become a doctor like my father, get married, have children, life the rest of my life happily, end of story. I was so sure this would be it. I felt for the small tiffany's box in my pocket and smiled. She would love it.

When I arrived home, I called out her and got the same response as last night. It was about the same time. She wasn't working, so she couldn't be anywhere like that. I decided to try her cell.

_Hey this is Tanya! You know the drill. Beep!_

Where could she have gone? I noticed then that she had left her cell on the counter in the kitchen. It must have been on silent. I walked over and flipped it open, wondering if I were doing the right thing. I scrolled through her messages and one that looked like an address.

_Old Oakmont Road._

_128_

_Last on the Right_

_Can't wait to finally have fun with our toy_

_See you there baby._

_-James-_

Mouth agape, I looked for more messages from this James guy. There were hundreds. Some saying things I shuddered to think about and dating a few months back. I dropped the phone and backed away from it like it was the plague. It probably was. I didn't know. I didn't know anything anymore.

Exactly how long had this been going on? We had been together for three years and not once did I ever suspect anything. Except…she never had a job. She was probably using me the whole time. And she was hardly ever at home. Also our relationship was mostly sexual, which made me slightly uncomfortable. Partly because she was into weird shit that I wouldn't do. It all made sense and I felt a sinking feeling in my gut at the thought. I should have listened to Alice all along. She had told me to 'Kick the mooching bitch to the curb, where she belongs.' But I just couldn't. I loved her. Or I thought I did. Apparently she didn't love me.

I wrote down the address, not in the best state of mind, and decided to go see what she was doing. Must have been pretty good if she was out every night doing it.

***

I was in the middle of nowhere. Down the long, deserted road I was surrounded by trees and shrubs that went on for miles. I felt lost even though I knew that if I turned around and kept going I would end up exactly where I started.

"What the fuck are you doing, Tanya?" I was talking to myself now. I knew I was past the point of anger-instigated insanity, but I couldn't help it. And this plan was bound to be futile but I was desperate to know why I wasn't enough for her.

After driving all the way down the road, I spotted an occupied house. Tanya's car was there and she was still in it. I had to restrain myself from going up to her and slapping the slut out of her. I turned my headlights off so I wouldn't be seen and parked in the forest. I could still see the whole house and Tanya, but not who she was supposed to be with. Suddenly another car parked in front of hers, coming from the opposite direction. After a few moments a man climbed out of the giant truck and strode over to Tanya, who had gotten out of her small black Focus to await James. When he was within grabbing distance, she pulled him close and locked lips with him for several moments. When they broke apart, they spoke. I was close enough that I could hear.

"How's the toy doing? I hope you didn't hurt her too much before I could play with you." What the hell? What were they talking about?

"No, not too much. I didn't fuck her, just like you said. I waited for you. She was damn hard to get here though. She struggled more than I expected." James let out an evil laugh that echoed in the night. Tanya just stared at him hungrily.

"Thank you so much baby. Before we get to her, though, let's go get some other things. I was in such a hurry to get to you I forgot something special." She purred.

"And what was that?" She stood on her toes to whisper in his ear and his eyes grew wide. "Let's go." They piled in Tanya's car and sped off, leaving me confused and slightly nauseated. But I knew I had to check out the house to see if there really was a girl in there. I got out of my car and silently made my way to the small, cabin like house. The door was unlocked so I pushed it open and waited a moment before proceeding inside. I had to make it quick; I didn't know how long they would be. Without making a sound, I made my way through the kitchen and living room, bathroom and first floor bedroom, finding nothing. I climbed the stairs taking two at a time and opened the first door I saw.

I couldn't even comprehend what was right in front of my eyes.

On the floor in the left corner was a small, very thin, shaking brunette woman. She looked up at me and gasped, trying to push herself into the corner even more. It broke my heart.

"No! I'm not like him. I won't hurt you. Please." She seemed slightly more reassured, but not completely trusting of me. It was understandable, though. "If it helps, I'm a doctor. I'm going to get you out of here." Her eyes lit up at that. She tried to stand on her own, but collapsed the moment she was out of sitting position. I walked towards her slowly so I wouldn't scare her and picked her up bridal style and practically ran out of the house.

She was shaking in my arms and for the first time I noticed she was wearing nothing but a long men's shirt. When we got to my car I wrapper her in the extra blanket I kept under the passenger' seat and strapped her in.

"Are you okay?" She nodded and curled into a tight ball, pulling the covers closer to her. I shut the door and strapped myself in before taking off.

When I was about half way home I called Alice. It wasn't too late but I felt bad for calling and possibly interrupting a celebratory night between her and Jasper. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello dear brother! What can I do for you?"

"Can you meet me at my apartment?" I looked over my shoulder and noticed the girl had fallen asleep. She looked peaceful. "It's an emergency."

"Of course. What's wrong?" I sighed, knowing this would blow up in my face some day. But I had to admit it at some point.

"You were right about Tanya." I heard her take a deep breath over the phone while she started her car. This wouldn't be pleasant.

"What happened?"

"It's an extremely long and creepy story but to sum it up she's a cheating freaky bitch from hell. Was that how you put it last month? Or was that January?"

"Oh Edward. I'm so sorry. But at least she is out of your life now and you can start over." I smiled. She was always the optimistic one.

"I guess you're right." I looked again at the sleeping angel in my back seat. "I can start a whole new life."

* * *

**Hey guys, it's Spifty! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are much appreciated, almost as much as cookies.**

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	2. Chapter 2:Breaking the habit

Sugar

Ch. 2: Breaking the habit

**A/N: Second chapter! Woot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Drat.**

**

* * *

  
**

EPOV

The girl was asleep still as I laid her on my bed. I hoped it was more comfortable. When the locks on the front door opened, I wondered who I was going to be dealing with. Alice or Tanya. I hoped it was Alice, but then I hoped it was Tanya. I needed things to be completely over. I gently closed the door to my room so as not to wake the sleeping girl up, and then turned to find myself in the arms of tiny Alice. She was crying.

"Damn it, Alice don't cry. This is a happy day for you. You aren't supposed to cry unless you're happy." Tears stained my shirt but I couldn't care less. I had hurt my sister on one of her happiest days.

"Sorry. I'm over emotional right now. Now, what's the emergency? And why on earth would I need some of my clothes?" I had asked Alice to bring over some pants and undergarments but I had failed to mention what for.

"Well, that's part of the long story. I found a lot of texts from a guy named James in Tanya's phone and they were pretty…wild. And insinuating that she has been cheating on me for quite some time. So I went to investigate and found out that her and this guy were holding a girl hostage and torturing her…sexually, for their pleasure. It was horrible. While they were gone I get her out but she has no clothes, looks malnourished, is still kinda scared of me, and I still don't know her name. That pretty much wraps it up." Alice's eyes grew wide with astonishment and I think she was beginning to question my sanity.

"Wow. Why do you always find the crazy ones?" I sighed and shook my head, wondering the same thing myself. I led her to my bedroom after she got over the shock of her newly found information where we saw the girl sitting upright, slightly wobbly, at the edge of the bed.

"Oh my goodness." Alice gasped and ran to the girl, who, surprisingly, didn't even flinch. "Are you okay?" She nodded to Alice and looked up to me, questioning. Alice followed her gaze and smiled. "That's my brother Edward. He saved you. If you aren't comfortable with him in here yet I can tell him to am-scray, even though this is his room. He won't mind. In fact, why don't you go get her something to eat?" I gave them both a small smile and nodded before turning to leave. "I'm Alice. What's your name?"

"Bella. It's Bella." I heard her small voice before the door to my room shut completely. Bella. It suited her.

BPOV

"Bella. It's Bella." I heard the click of the door and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I could finally relax.

The small pixie like girl in front of me never ceased to smile, even as her head turned to follow my gaze wherever I looked.

"Does he make you nervous?" She brought me out of my thoughts, her bell like voice filling the room. I shook my head. He didn't make me nervous, but he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen and it was difficult to form a complete sentence with him within a five foot radius.

"I understand. My fiancée is kinda like him. Not that I think of my brother that way. Yuck! But still, I can't deny that he's a looker for sure. Do you want to get dressed? I brought some clothes for you that might fit, although I'm not sure the underwear will do." She spoke a mile a minute and it was a miracle I could understand everything that came out of her mouth.

"Th-Thank you. Both of you. You're too kind." My famous blush crept its way to my cheeks, turning them a dark shade of scarlet, I was sure.

"Nonsense! It's our pleasure. Now, would you prefer the shorts or the Capri's?" She held out both and my eyes nearly bugged out. The shorts didn't look like shorts at all, but boy-short underwear. And the Capri pants looked more like long shorts. I held out a shaky hand to the Capri's and smiled. She handed me a medium sized black tank top to go with it as well.

"Thank you." I saw Alice turn around when I began to take off the shirt my captor had thrown at me and my heart burst. I couldn't contain my happiness; no one had ever been so kind to me. With still shaking hands, I pulled her into a tight hug and began to cry.

"What's wrong? Do I need Edward in here? Does something hurt? He's the doctor. I don't know what to do!" She seemed frantic and I couldn't help but laugh. For the first time in weeks I actually laughed and it felt good. I couldn't stop, and Alice look more worried than before.

"I'm okay. I'm really okay. Thank you so much." She breathed a sigh of relief and sank into the hug, only to stiffen once more.

"Bella. Can you put a shirt on?" I looked down confused, only to find that the shirt was wide open and my bare breasts were pressed up against hers. I shrank back and blushed profusely.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize." I changed quickly after she giggled and shook her head, dismissing the action, and found that everything fit despite my earlier assumptions.

"I don't know how I will ever repay you and Edward. I owe you my life." She took my hand on hers and said nothing, only shaking her head once more to dismiss my notion.

A knock at the door made me jump about a foot in the air, clutching at my heart. When it slowly opened to reveal Edward with a delectable looking sandwich on a plate in his hand, my heartbeats slowed to their normal rhythm.

"Hello. I hope you're hungry. I kind of went a little overboard with this thing." I smiled and nodded and he sat a few feet away from Alice and I on the bed.

"What took so long? It's only a sandwich." I instantly felt a pang of envy at their obvious bond. You could see how much they adored each other and I always longed for that kind of sibling relationship.

"Well…Tanya called." Anger and hatred filled Alice's normally jovial eyes and it made me wonder who this Tanya woman was.

"What did she have to say for herself? Did you confront her?" He nodded and she smirked. "And?"

"She said she was calling to break up anyway to it didn't matter. She said she never loved me and you're a bitch. Apparently." She gasped, stood, and began pacing around the room. "I wonder how fast cyanide works…" I heard her mumble under her breath. Edward simply chuckled and turned to me.

"Sorry about this. If she does actually kill her, I will tell the police you weren't in the room when she planned it." I smiled and he gave me a heartbreaking half grin. I felt my pulse skip a beat.

"She is such a back stabbing, two timing, psychopathic, manic, slut faced, ho-bag, bitch. I can't believe you almost married her." I looked between them both; shock on Edwards face and triumph on Alice's. I was completely in the dark here. "Knew it." Then her expression turned sad. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was planning on it but I didn't want to squash your day. Besides, it didn't amount to anything." He pulled out a blue Tiffany's box from his coat and opened it, revealing the biggest rock I had ever seen.

"Holy…"

"Shit." I finished for Alice and they both looked at me, shocked I had uttered a single word. "Sorry."

"It's fine." They both smiled.

"Anyway it's okay. And I'm happy I know the truth now. But getting back to you…do you kiss our mother with that mouth? I'm appalled!" He threw his head back in laughter and it was the single most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

"Yes. I also kiss Jazz with this mouth, but he likes it." She smirked while he shuddered.

"Gross, Ali. No images please." I was reveling in their playful banter when I felt the familiar pain shoot through my hip. I whimpered in pain, quietly so as not to be heard. They head anyway.

"What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" Edward maneuvered closer to me and scanned my body, stopping at my hand clutching for dear life at my hip.

"It hurts so…so much. I don't know why. I'm sorry. Please." Another sharp pain made me cry out, making Edward go straight to work.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Bella. Just lay down flat if you can. Good, now I am going to need you or Alice to remove your shorts. Is that okay?" I nodded furiously and stripped the small pants off completely as fast as I was able. Whatever made the pain go away. "Okay, good. Alice can you go the bathroom and look in the first aid kit for some morphine?"

"The kind in the syringe?" He nodded and I squeezed my eyes shut praying the pain would go away.

"Bella? I am going to feel around the area in pain. It's going to hurt. Do you need to hold mine or Alice's hand?" I thought, felt another shot of pain, and groped around until I felt his hand. I squeezed until it subsided and he never let up. "I'm starting now. Sorry, my hands are a little cold." His hands_ were_ cold. But they felt good against my skin and when his free hand pressed down on my hip, it didn't hurt as bad.

"Feels…good…" My eyes were still closed so I couldn't gauge his reaction. It was probably better that way anyway. Alice had returned by them with the morphine and set it down on the bedside table.

"You have a fractured hip. I don't know how you have been walking, let alone stayed conscious if you were put through…those, um, things. Which brings us to the next concern. While you're still lucid enough to answer, I need to know what happened while you were in that house. Not anything you are completely uncomfortable telling me, but if it concerns your health I need to know." I nodded, understanding. I had to get it out sometime.

"I can give you just enough to ease the pain, but you won't be knocked out just yet. Okay?" I nodded once more and smiled. His hand was still in mine and his other was still on my hip, the cold easing the sharp paint that threatened to make me cry out. He was so kind, so caring and gentle. I couldn't understand how someone could treat him so horrendously.

"Alice can you hand me the syringe please?" She quickly gave him the sharp object and he pulled my arm forward, taking his hand off my heated hip. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for being so kind to me." His half smile inflamed my cheeks, making me turn away and look towards Alice who was now standing and ready to go.

"I'm going to get you more clothes. You are going to be here for a while young lady." She smiled and I frowned. I was always putting people out.

"I don't want to be a burden. I can find somewhere to go, really. It isn't that big of a deal. I feel…"

"Dizzy? That's normal. How many fingers am I holding up?" Alice shut the door behind her as she left and I couldn't find the words to make her stop. They seemed stuck in my mouth, like sand. I looked carefully at his hand, the held it's shaking form in place with my own two small ones.

"I dunno. Six, maybe?"

"One. Bella, I need you to eat the rest of the sandwich. I will be back in five minutes okay?" I smiled and felt my mouth move. It was so bizarre. When he left, I did as he asked and finished the delicious turkey on wheat he made me. I felt so full after, though.

I was counting the strands in my hair when Edward came back. He had changed into a fitted Ramones t-shirt and black track shorts. I began to sweat.

"How are you doing now? Any better?"

"Much. How much of that stuff did you give me?"

"Just enough to make you talkative." He laughed a little and I grimaced. Must be doctor humor. "So where so you want to start? It won't be easy but the more you do it the easier it gets." I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. I was completely lost. "Tell me exactly what happened. I need to know so I know how to help you." Oh.

Awkward. Penguin.

I took a deep breath and looked up at him sitting in the leather chair next to the bed. I felt like I was under a microscope.

"I know it's probably weird but could you sit next to me? I feel kinda like I'm with a shrink and its making me nervous." He smiled and complied, crossing over to sit next to her, cross-legged, on the bed.

"Okay. Go on."

"I was on my way home from work when this guy suddenly popped out of nowhere and pulled me into his car. I freak out completely. Thrashed around and all that. Then he hit me really hard and I blacked out. I woke up in the house and he told me he and his girlfriend were going to use me as their 'toy' but before that he would have some with me himself. He…the first time was one of the worst. He was really rough." A spine tingling chill ran through my body at the thought.

"Bella, I know this will be hard, but I need you to describe in detail what was done to you. He could have done permanent damage." I nodded while taking a shaky breath.

"At first he touched me a lot. Fondled, more like. Then he…" A Chocked sob escaped my lips. "…he put things in me, from behind. He never actually penetrated me fully and I don't know why. I think he was saving me for his girlfriend. I don't know what I would have done if he…I'm still a virgin, you know? I would have died. Literally. Just what he was doing hurt so much." He looked at me astonished. Then I realized what I had said. "Oh. I'm sorry. Too personal. Okay. From what I could see when I had my eyes open he was using something long and silver. I don't know what it was but it hurt. Other times her would use his hands or mouth on various parts of me. That's all that really happened before you saved me. And I want to thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you so much." His smile illuminated the room and made me giddy. Or was it the morphine?

"Well it was my pleasure to save you. I would never have left you in that place. Not with her _or _that man." He shuddered. 'I have to say, though. You have accounted extremely well for someone under the influence."

"I try." We both laughed and he rose, making to leave. I quickly took his hand.

"Could you…umm…well, only if you want, mean I am invading your home and in your bed so if you wanted to stay I really couldn't ask but you could just _do_ it, but well…"

"Do you want me to stay a while?"

"That would be nice. I don't think I could be left alone just yet. I'm really sorry for putting you in an imposition." He sat next to me on the bed once more, hand still in mine, looking stern. I felt a lecture coming on so I tried to concentrate as much as I could.

"You are not putting me in an imposition or anything of equal absurdity. You still have nothing to apologize for and are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. Don't ever think that you are a nuisance of any kind. Understand?" A single tear made its way down my cheek and he wiped it off. I nodded. "Good. Now, how about we get to know each other better?"

"That sounds good." I lay down and he followed suit next to me. When we were comfortable we began questioning.

"Where were you born?" I ask him. He didn't seem like a natural born Californian.

"Chicago. My parents died when I was about eight years old and my godparents adopted me right after and moved me to Forks, Washington. I lived there until I graduated. What about you?"

"Phoenix. My mother didn't want me around as much after she remarried, though, so I moved to Seattle to live with my dad until I was finished with high school. Then I came here not too long ago."

"No offense, but how long ago is 'not too long ago'? You don't look like you could be out of high school." I admit I was a little offended at his remark but not towards him. When I looked in his eyes they held nothing but pure curiosity. I remained angry with myself for my baby face.

"I'm twenty something." He looked confused, so I elaborated. "Depending on the date. What's today?"

"October first." I sighed. I had forgotten my own birthday.

"Then I'm twenty three. Yay!" My sarcasm made him pause.

"So young. Did you go to college?" This was where I was most proud, yet not so much. It left me feeling like an idiot for my actions.

"Yes. Stanford." His eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"That's excellent. What was your major?"

"English, Creative writing. I was planning on being a novelist."

"I think that's great. A wonderful pursuit."

"So what about you? I already know you're a doctor." A hot doctor. "And you have a sister who is newly engaged?" Also creepily beautiful person. Trend here? "And this Tanya woman. What's the deal with her? If it's not too bold of me to ask." I felt my cheeks redden at the thought of me stepping out of bounds with my new confidant of sorts.

He sighed and turned to face me, a great weight on his shoulders. "I was at a point in my life when I thought nothing could get better. I met her after I graduated and she made things seem like they were okay. I didn't know she was just…covering them up. Nor did I know that she was exactly what Alice called her." He rolled his eyed at that. "I am so sorry she tried to hurt you. If I had had any idea of it sooner, I could have helped." He looked so dejected and morose. It ached my heart. Then his words clicked.

"Wait…you mean it was Tanya that man was waiting for the whole time? She was with another man, with _you_ nonetheless, and plotting freaky shit with him at the same time?" It was all too much. I felt dizzy and angry at the same time. The scene in front of me began to swirl, many bright colors before I ultimately blacked out.

Weirdest day ever.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's Spifty! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are much appreciated, almost as much as cookies!**

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	3. Chapter 3:Lover Undercover

Sugar

Ch. 3: Lover Undercover

**A/N: Third chapter! **

**Thank you to all who reviewed. It helped me start this chapter with more enthusiasm. And to justareader, you shall be pleasantly surprised I think. Soon Enough!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Shamalamadingdong.**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

When I woke up again, I knew I was safe. It wasn't a feeling I was accustomed to so I reveled in it for as long as I could. I didn't move for the longest time. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I was where I belonged and I wasn't even in my own home! That line of thinking reminded me of Edward and his kindness. Also of his whereabouts. I had completely taken over his room and he was probably stuck on his couch. So with guilt flooding my veins I opened my eyes, rolled over to the left side, and bumped straight into something. Or someone.

"Oomf." Edward was sprawled out next to me, fast asleep, and looked so peaceful I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face. He hadn't even woken from our impact. He must have been tired.

I sat up and on my legs and just observed him. He was so gorgeous, painfully so. His jaw line could cut along with his perfect nose. And his lips were full and pink and slightly parted, begging to be kissed. I raised my gaze to his closed lids and couldn't recall what color his eyes were. It didn't matter, though. They were bound to be just as beautiful as the rest of him.

There was a lock of his bronze colored hair in front of his eyes and I before I could think I was moving my hand towards it to push it away. Right as I was a few inches from the jackpot, though, a loud ringing sounded from his cell phone on the bedside table, causing me to jump a foot in the air. Unfortunately, my landing was the epitome of ungraceful, as I ended up on the floor somehow.

"Ow…" I was never more grateful for carpet in my whole life.

EPOV

I was in the most beautiful meadow with a mysterious dark haired girl when the shrilling of my cell phone woke me from my dream. I heard a thump and a child like voice murmur 'ow', making me wonder if this wasn't just a different part of my dream.

When I opened my eyes I saw Bella on the floor, eyes shut, and scantily clad, rubbing a sore spot on her body. I was completely distracted from the noise of the phone by her body. Then I shook myself out of those thoughts. _No, Edward! _Down_ Edward!_ I reached for my phone and answered before the last ring.

"What do you need Alice?" I sighed and turned out of bed, offering a hand and a smile to Bella, who looked completely mortified. She accepted, hesitantly, and stood with me.

"I hate when you answer the phone like that. What if it wasn't me calling?" I chuckled at that. We have this same conversation three times a week.

"But it is you, Alice." She huffed loud in my ear and I laughed. "Hold on." She continued to speak anyway, like I knew she would, while I turned to a very red Bella.

"Do you want to take a shower? Or if you want to wait until Alice gets here that's fine to. I could make you something to eat if you're hungry." She lit up at the mention of food and nodded. I began to lead her out of my room but she took my hand quickly.

"Um…" She was so quiet and shy. It only added to her charm. "Pants?" My gaze drifted downward and then back up when I realized that might make her uncomfortable.

"Of course. There are the ones Alice brought, or I might have some track shorts that could fit you."

"If you don't mind, I would prefer track shorts. No offense to Alice." Her eyes grew wide; she was generally worried she might have offended her. I smiled, liking her more every second.

"She won't be offended on the least. One second, I will get some shorts for you." I went into my closet and put the phone back to my ear. Alice was mid-sentence.

"…getting some cowboy hats for the spring collection. What do you think?" I chuckled. She didn't even notice I had had a whole other conversation.

"I'm not a girl Alice I don't know." I dug around my bottom drawer that held all my sweats and track shorts until I found a pair small enough to fit Bella.

"Well, yeah. Maybe Bella could give me some advice. How is she doing, by the way?" I held out the shorts and pictured Bella. They would be long on her, but they would fit.

"She is doing better from what I can tell. I need to check out her hip again to see if it's damaged since this morning. I think she fell out of bed. It might have been my fault though; she didn't know I was there. But it also could have been your fault. You shouldn't call so early."

"Edward!" She gasped. "You have known her a day and you already hopped in the sack with her? For shame!" She started laughing at that and I scowled.

"No, _Mary _Alice. She asked me to stay with her for a while and I fell asleep after she fainted. It's a little complicated. So…shut up." I walked back out into my room to find Bella looking though my small library of books. She was completely engrossed in what she was doing so I could tell she loved to read. I made a mental note to ask her about it sometime.

"You can read anything you find in the apartment." Her head snapped in my direction and she smiled slightly. I handed her the shorts. "I'll be out in the hall when you're dressed." She nodded and I took that as my cue to leave. When the door was shut, I heard Alice's voice. "What?"

"I said, when can I come over? I wanna see Bella." The enthusiasm in her voice rand in my ears and I wondered how long ago we all stopped thinking she had some kind of hyperactive disorder.

"Whenever you want. I have to clean out some stuff today so it would be nice to have some help anyway."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Ex-girlfriend stuff. All she really owns is her car but she has a few things here that I really don't wanna look at whenever I go in my closet."

"Ah. Skank Stuff. I would be glad to help get rid of that. Besides, I have nothing to do since the store is closed on Wednesdays."

"Why is that? That is a weird freaking day to have off." She giggled and all of a sudden I didn't want to know anymore. "Never mind. Don't tell me."

"I wasn't gonna." The click of a door made me turn and I came face to face with Bella. The shorts were like pants on her, as I expected, but she still looked cute.

Woah, Edward. _Cute_? When was the last time you said cute? Snap out of it!

"Hey. Are you listening to me? I swear you are such a…oh! Is Bella there? Let me talk to her!" Nodding even though she couldn't see me, I held the phone out to Bella. She looked at it skeptically.

"Alice wants to talk to you."

"Okay?" She conceded and took the phone from my hand, holding it next to her ear, and waited. After a minute she smiled. "I would like that very much, Alice."

With things under control, I urged Bella in the direction of the kitchen. At the touch of my hand she cringed back slightly, but continued to follow, still listening to Alice and speaking occasionally when she could get a word in edgewise. I could only smile through the entire exchange and while I made Bella and I some breakfast, though I wondered offhandedly how long it would take for Bella to fully trust men again because, for some reason I couldn't explain yet, I really wanted her to trust me.

***

"Edward, darling, it's been too long!" I sighed at the small bouncing Alice in my doorway and mentally prepared myself for a long day.

"Alice you say me last night. Are you _sure_ you don't want me to test you for…"

"Shut up! I am not high, hyperactive, or crazy. So there. Now move. Where is my new friend? I think I like her more than you right now." I saw in her eyes the same joviality we always share when joking with each other so I knew I wasn't in trouble. Yet.

"She's on the couch reading. I am going to get started so I will be in my room, okay? If you need me just shout. But not too loud. We don't need another Toronto incident." The memory of her temper flaring in the Canadian hotel at our annual family winter vacation had me in hysterics while she just looked peeved.

"It's not my fault some people have sensitive ear buds. Not get to work. We are going to have girl talk." That both peaked my interest and had me a little frightened for Bella's sake.

"Just go easy on her."

"I will. Now shoo!" I left them by themselves as I was told, but I couldn't help but be curious the whole time I pulled out Tanya's tight fitting clothing.

BPOV

I hadn't read any Brontë in a while and I was pleasantly surprised to find that Edward had my favorite novel in his possession. I had read Wuthering Heights many times, but it seemed that each time through only made it better. I was half way in when I felt a slight shift in the weight on the opposite side of the couch and when I looked up to see Alice's bright and happy smile, I closed myself off to the world of Catherine and Heathcliff and smiled right back, happy to see her again.

"Hi Alice. How are you today?" She tilted her head to the side and thought before answering.

"I'm great. How have you been? Any pain?"

"No, not at all. Edward gave me a little bit of morphine after I ate this morning so I feel fantastic." I hated lying to Alice, even if it was only a little bit. I was perfectly fine physically at the time, but whenever Edward tried to touch me I still got flashes of my captor; every tear and shot of pain that went through me would come rushing back, even if I didn't want it to. And I really didn't want it to. Edward was such a sweet man and being so kind to me, I hated to see him distressed. I had only known him for less than a day yet I felt like I could put my life in his hands. But I couldn't get close enough to do it yet.

"You're a bad liar, Bella." My head snapped up at her observation.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Something is going on in that pretty little head of yours and I think I know what it is but I am going to let you put it together for yourself. I know you're independent like me so you don't need my bugging you about Mr. Pretty pants in there." I could feel myself blush but I knew she was right and I knew I was caught. I hung my head.

"Whenever he gets near me or tried to touch me it freaks me out. Not on a huge scale, but it makes flashes of things go through my mind and I don't want them to because he is so nice and not like that other man at all. I don't want to compare them at all, but I do and I feel horrible." Alice pulled me to her and hugged me tight. I hadn't noticed I was crying.

"It's going to be okay. I promise you. It won't always be like this."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now," She looked at the book with disdain. "You get back to that horrible thing and I am going to go help Edward. Do you need anything?"

"I feel like a mooch just sitting here. Isn't there something I can do to help?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded happily. We both stood and made our way to Edward's walk in closet. He was seated on the floor surrounded by skanky women's clothing. What was this Tanya chick like?

"I come bearing help!" Alice's voice echoed in the large space and Edward looked up, relieved, and then confused when he saw me.

"You don't have to do anything, Bella. This isn't your mess." His eyes saddened at that and it was then that I noticed they were a brilliant shade of emerald green. I was completely transfixed by them for a long moment before snapping out of it.

"I insist on doing something. Besides, I like to clean."

"Okay. Well, she had a lot of clothes. I mean a lot. And they aren't decent enough for goodwill so I don't know what to do with them." He seemed lost in a sea of trashy tube tops and micro miniskirts. I fought the urge to giggle.

"Well we can separate them by category and if there are, by chance, some things that _can_ be donated, we can put them all in a bag or something and set it aside. Then for the others, there is a shop downtown that trades cash for any kind of clothing. You could make a small fortune on all this."

"Brilliant." We all settled in and got started, falling easily onto a comfortable conversation. And when I say _we_ I mean mostly Alice. She wanted my opinion on new trends and things to go in her boutique for the upcoming season. I was at a complete loss when it came to fashion, so I told her as much but she just said she would take me into the store one day to see the sketches and get my opinion of what would go well together.

"If you say so." I realized earlier that letting her have her way from the get go made every situation much easier.

"I do. So Tomorrow you are getting out of this house…apartment…and coming to work with me." Alice said this with such authority, I didn't dare refuse her.

"Okay Alice." Smiling, I groped around for another article of clothing but found nothing left. We had completed our task and it only seemed as if we had been talking a few minutes. Or, in my case, listening.

"Well, that's it for the clothes part of the raid. I guess next is all her weird crap around the house. Alice how about you take my room. Bella and I can walk around and see if we find anything anywhere else."

"Sir yes sir!" She gave him a salute and got back to looking around while we walked, him a little ways in front, out of the room and around the apartment.

"What is it we're looking for?"

"Well," He began. "Anything pink or red. If it even slightly resembles leather it's hers. And if you see anything that looks like it could be mistaken for something in a dungeon, let me know." He said this so casually I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. But by the hard set of his jaw, I figured he was quite serious.

"You don't have to answer if this is out of line, but what kind of woman is Tanya?" He stopped, looked to the right, and kneeled down to inspect a black box by the couch. It wasn't open an inch before he shut it and closed his eyes, getting his bearings again.

"She was…wild. Very outgoing, kind of a freak." He chuckled darkly at that. "Not at all like me. And at the time I thought she was what I needed. You know, opposites attract and all that. But I guess I always knew that wasn't the case; I was just in such a hurry to settle down and make my family that I had already settled for the wrong woman." Sympathy tears welled in my eyes and I pushed them away before he could see. I wished I could do something to help him.

With set determination, I reached out a shaking hand and placed it on his. When he looked up he looked shocked. I smiled. "What's in the box?" He smirked at me then rose to his full height, towering over me.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." I took his word for it and we continued looking around every room, chatting idly and occasionally finding some random item I was too scared to ask about.

Before I knew it we were done and relaxing on the couch, deciding on what to eat for dinner.

"How about we go out? That would be fun and I miss Jazz." They both looked to me and I felt my eyes grow wide from the sudden spotlight.

"What do you think Bella?"

"Well…I don't really have a preference so it doesn't matter to me." I thought they were asking about my food preference but then I thought and instantly felt bad. "Don't keep from having fun because I'm here. I don't want to be a hindrance. Just keep doing what you did before I got here and don't worry about if it will affect me. Please." Alice smiled wide at me and Edward just kind of looked taken aback. He hadn't heard me speak so much at once thus far so I suppose it was a bit odd for him.

"Okay then! Out it is. I'm going to call Jazz right now." When she left, the air in the room felt thick. I didn't know what to say to Edward when it was just him and I but I felt slightly eased by the fact that he didn't seem to either.

"Oh…um, how do you feel? When we go out will you need anything for pain?"

"Not really. You have taken great care of me"

"It's my pleasure. Although, I wish we could have met under different circumstances." His smile, once again, made me melt. As did his words. He was glad he met me? I knew I was very glad to have met him but I didn't think the feelings were exactly reciprocated.

"Me to. But I think with you being a doctor our paths would have crossed eventually."

"Why is that?" His face lit up with worry and curiosity.

"I am the clumsiest person in the world. I know the nurse staff by name at the hospital. I think it's the same one you work at." His eyes almost bugged out at this information.

"You're _the_ Bella Swan? I probably know more about you than I thought. Well, this is a crazy coincidence."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised. Wait." I recalled his particular bronze colored hair and gorgeous eyes and remembered what one of the nurses, Angela, had said about the 'hottest thing to ever walk the halls of the hospital'. She was right on the money. "Are you Dr. Edward _Masen_?"

"The very one." I couldn't help but laugh at our predicament and when he joined in, it only made me laugh harder. Alice chose that moment to walk in and look confused.

"What's going on?"

"Just…nothing. Let's get ready to go." She didn't look convinced, but then again I was learning she never did. But, despite this she let it go and took my hand, pulling me up.

"I'm going to take her to my place and get her some clothes. Then I will call you and tell you where to meet us."

"Okay captain Ali. Whatever you say. Just go easy on her."

"I shall. Don't you worry."

***

APOV

The look on Edward's face when we actually left his apartment confirmed my suspicions. He was definitely attracted to her and vice versa. Now all I had to do was put my plan into action. I looked over at Bella in the passenger's seat of my car and noticed she was still smiling. What had they been laughing about? I had never seen Edward laugh so much. Not in a long time, at least, and never around anyone but family. He had known this woman two days and already he was busting a gut with her on his couch? I decided to intervene a little.

"What's with the smile?" The smile never left her face, like I thought it would, but instead it grew when she turned to me.

"I feel at home for the first time. It's a wonderful feeling."

"That's…excellent." I wanted to question what she meant by that but decided to put it off until later. For the time being, operation Edward and Bella was going according to plan.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's Spifty! Don't you just love a devious Alice? **

**I love your input so keep it coming! REVIEW!**

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	4. Chapter 4:Out Tonight

Sugar

Ch. 4: Out Tonight

**A/N: Chappy number FOUR! Sorry to keep you waiting so long for this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Weeeee!**

**

* * *

**EPOV

They had only been gone twenty minutes and I already felt nervous. I couldn't decide what was wrong with me; I had some kind of condition in my frontal lobe or I was forming an attachment to Bella.

Instead of doing the mature thing and decide which of the two it was, I stripped off my clothes and entered the hot spray of the shower and let the water calm me for at least a moment. I couldn't think that way. Bella was…well, Bella was a lot of things. And completely not for me. She was, for one thing, too young. Well, not _too_ young. She was extremely intelligent for her age and read the classics. She was beautiful beyond reason while also being cute.

_Face it, you're hopeless. She made you re-enter the word _cute_ into your vocabulary._

I shook my head to clear the thoughts bubbling to the surface. I was going to drive myself crazy keeping up the same line of thought.

I stepped out of the shower and my eyes were drawn instantly to a pink post-it note on my mirror.

Alice.

I plucked it from the steamy surface and read it carefully, laughing aloud when I was finished. She just would.

_Picked out an outfit for you. Wear it or DIE! Love you much!_

With a towel wrapped securely around my waist I walked into my closet to find full outfit hanging on the opposite side of the door. I was just thinking how it was completely Alice-esque when I heard my cell phone go off. I didn't check the caller i.d. before answering.

"Hello?"

"Is this Edward Masen?" The low, scruffy voice sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place where I might have heard it before.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"You have something of mine and I would like it back. If you would not like to _give_ it, I will be forced to _take_ it." The line went dead after he completed his threat and I stood, confused, a little scared, and completely unaware of how to handle the situation.

***

BPOV

"Hold still Bella or I'll never be finished!" Alice had finagled her way into getting me into a brand new outfit, new shoes, and now she was doing my hair and makeup. It was refreshing, but I wasn't used to it and having things shoved at my eyes wasn't exactly calming.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I don't wear makeup so this is a weird experience."

"I still don't believe that. You have to have worn it at least once in your life. I mean, you're a girl!" She said this like it actually made sense.

"Even if you say that…you know what? I did wear some eye liner once. Happy?"

"Sure, sure." She wasn't happy. Not at all.

"Alice, not to sound ungrateful, because I am _very_ grateful, but are you done yet?" She gave one last dramatic eye roll before showing her hundred watt smile in triumph. When I turned and saw myself in the mirror, I didn't recognize myself.

Replacing the translucent looking, frail little girl was a bright and vibrant looking woman. I had my color back and the bounce and volume in my hair once again. The makeup on my face was minimal but noticeable in the best of ways.

I looked like me, but better.

I beamed at Alice and pulled her into a bone crushing hug to thank her. She squealed in delight at her success and returned the love.

"I take it you approve?"

"More than that! Alice, I look…_good_!" She took me by the shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes, very serious.

"Bella. You always look _good_. Today, you look like you shine. Now…let's go get a man's opinion!"

"Wait! What man? Who's here other than us?" I felt my pulse quicken at the mention of another man I would encounter but it was somewhat lessened by Alice's reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, it's just Jasper. He's in his study." She said this so softly, I couldn't help but feel calmed by her words.

When we reached a pair of French doors we stopped. Alice turned to me and winked. I wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean so I just smiled weakly and looked down at the white carpet. She knocked twice before we heard a faint 'come in'. Opening the doors, all I could see was a massive amount of books and I was already contemplating how long it would take to read them all. Alice, however, was perching herself on the lap of a devilishly handsome, blonde haired, blue eyed man.

"How are you today Alice?" I heard a faint southern accent to his light tenor voice, adding to his appeal.

"Peachy keen Jazz! I need your opinion though." He turned his desk chair to face me and smiled while taking off his glasses. My breath hitched at the sight and my cheeks flared.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Jasper Whitlock." I didn't think my face could have gotten any redder, but I knew I always underestimated my body's weak points. I tried my best to remain composed as I returned his greeting.

"Lovely to meet you as well. I'm Bella Swan." Alice's smile was a mile wide by then and she looked like she could jump out of her seat. Jasper put his hands on her hips to hold her still.

"Please be calm, darlin. I won't be able to work if you keep that up." Their laughs filled the room and I also had to smile at that. It was so…Alice.

"Okay. Well, so about your opinion and why it matters. Not that it doesn't always, but right now it does a lot."

"Thank you." He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. I almost did a double take to make sure I saw it correctly.

"But…yeah. Okay. So, this is very important. How does Bella look right now?" I felt the blood pool at my cheeks again and I sent a glare Alice's way.

"Sorry. Feel free to decline to acquiesce to her request and not answer that." His eyes grew wide for a moment but then he regained his original cool composure and turned to Alice.

"I like her already. She uses words bigger than your wardrobe." She gasped and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why did you have to go to_Stanford_? Stupid big word college."

"I'm sorry Alice." I held in my laughter at the sight before me. Little Alice seated upon Jasper's lap; she looked so much like a temperamental child it was uncanny. But when her smile turned devious, a deep chill ran down my spine.

"Not to worry, my dear. I'm going to get you back. Somehow."

"B-but! What did I do? I'm so confused…" I cast my eyes down once more and kept them there, deciding they should stay there if I wanted to keep out of trouble.

"And Bella? You look beautiful by the way." I didn't look up at Jasper; I couldn't. But I smiled anyway and blushed a full scarlet.

"You're too kind."

"Gosh, you two sound like you are straight from a black and white film. And he is _my_ fiancée. Ha!" She laughed so hard I had to look up to find her sprawled out on his desk in a full fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"I guess it cant be helped. She was bound to lose her sanity eventually, I just thought I would have a little more time…" Jasper looked pensive and amused at the same time.

"Lose? You mean she still had remnants of it when I met her?" I said this with a straight face to Jasper. Alice was still rolling away on his poor desk, sending loose papers all over the space.

"Indeed. But it seems this was the final straw. What ever are we going to do now? It would be a shame to lock her up in some facility. They would never let her wear any of her own shoes." The moment Jasper completed his sentence the room was still. Alice hopped off the desk and walked over to where we were standing.

"Jasper. I love you." Her eyes were misty and she had a full pout; positively lethal.

"I love you to. Are you getting to some point?" I was completely taken aback at his resistance. He must have built up some kind of Alice proof wall.

"Don't joke around with such serious matters." He chuckled lightly and began walking towards the French doors. She sighed deeply and continued. "I love you so you're forgiven."

"Okay honey. Whatever you say."

"I'm serious!" She stomped her four inch heels, making me jump away.

"I know. Edward will be here soon so I'm going to get ready. I know you won't let me out of the house until I do. I love you to because I know you're going to say it. Finish doing what you were doing." And with that he was gone. And I was mystified.

"Damn him. I love him too much to really be frustrated with him and he knows me too well so he knows that. Damn." She was shaking her head, defeated.

"Are you ready to leave when we need to Alice?"

"Yep! Just have to put on my face." She laughed at that and skipped out of the room with me in tow. We reached the living area and she pushed me down on the white couch. "I will be done soon. Be back in five minutes." I nodded and she took that as her que to go.

After about thirty seconds the sound of the front door opening made me jump a foot in the air. I covered my mouth before I could let out a scream, luckily. As I tried to catch my breath the opposite end of the couch sank and I stiffened.

"Hello Bella. You look lovely." I opened my eyes and instantly calmed at the sight of Edward.

Things felt normal again.

***

EPOV

She was breathtaking; more so than usual. And what was better, she looked healthy and…alive again. She was beautiful.

"Sorry to have scared you." He smile warmed my heart and I felt the internal battle within me wage on.

"It's okay. I'm just easily excitable." She blushed at that and I chuckled, noticing that most of her time was spent blushing.

"How was your time with Alice? She wasn't too forceful, was she?" She laughed at that.

"I think she was born ninety percent force. But it was fun. The most fun I've had in a long time. And Jasper is really nice as well."

"Yeah he is." I was glad to see she was genuinely enjoying herself with Alice and Jasper. I was afraid she might have been a little apprehensive being with people she barely knew.

"They seem perfect for each other, Alice and Jasper do. Even though they are complete opposites" Her sudden outburst caught me off guard. I smiled, though, knowing it was true.

"Yes, they always have been. Even from the beginning Alice said they were meant to be together. I always thought she was crazy back then but now I understand what she meant. It would be wrong for them to be with anyone else." She nodded, a light smile on her lips.

"How long have you both known Jasper?"

"We met in high school, freshman year. He was my friend first but the moment he laid eyes on Alice I figured he was a goner." I laughed, recalling the memory.

"You sound pretty jealous there Eddie." We both looked over to see Jasper leaning at the door frame of the kitchen, a smirk playing on his lips. I smirked right back.

"Well, she stole you from me and she did that a lot back then." Alice's skipping form came practically prancing down the hall and into Jasper's arms then.

"Do you guys have a bromance going on that I should know about?" We all laughed at that, as well as Bella, and I shook my head.

"No. Sorry to disappoint. And we should get going before it gets too late."

"Okie dokie!" Alice said as she skipped out of the apartment alongside Jasper, humming an upbeat tune.

"Is she always so…eccentric?" Bella had walked next to me while I was thinking of of crazy Alice was so I jumped at her presence. "Sorry."

"No problem. And yes, she is always exactly like that. Actually, I would even go so far as to say that is her calm side." Her eyes widened and I laughed.

"Wow…"

"Welcome to my life. Shall we go?" She blushed as I reached out my arm for her to take, which she did gingerly.

And so began the beginning to a most eventful evening.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's Spifty! Sorry this one is sooooo short. Next one will be longer I promise!**

**I love your input so keep it coming! REVIEW!**

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	5. Chapter 5:What is this feeling?

Sugar

Ch. 5: What is this feeling?

**A/N: This took FOREVER to get out. So sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Torture. That's the only word I could use to describe what was going on. And Alice was scheming, I knew it by the look in her eye; the evil glint with a touch of mischief. She knew what she was doing, damn her. The sad thing was, Bella was the only one not in on the plan.

She was adorable.

We had chosen a small Italian restaurant just a block away from my apartment for dinner and left in couples, Bella and I in my car and Alice and Jasper in her Porsche. I thought the atmosphere would have been awkward between Bella and I, but the entire drive to the restaurant we chatted about random and inconsequential things. It was as if we had known each other for years and when we arrived, we simply continued our conversation all the way to our seats.

When we were situated with our drinks in front of us, however, things got complicated.

This brings me back to the torture.

I watched, much too diligently, as she brought her drink to her parted lips and took a sip, swallowing in what seemed to be slow motion. When she finally set her cup back down to the table, she looked at me curiously for a moment before I realized I was staring.

"I'm sorry, what? I was lost for a moment." She smiled brilliantly, understandingly, before asking her question once more.

"Do you know what you are going to order?" I sat up straighter, blushing after seeing the waitress standing at the head of the table looking bored, and ordered my usual.

That was how the night went on. We would converse normally for a while before one of Bella's ministrations would keep my gaze. Most of the time I wouldn't get caught, but throughout the night I noticed Alice keeping a watchful eye on us both, smirking when she saw me staring or huffing when there was a lull in the conversation or when I would speak directly to Jasper. She did whatever she had to to keep my attention on Bella, which was no problem at all. At first I thought I was being overly suspicious, but then it was obvious Alice was trying to create some kind of mood.

"So, Bella, how many hearts have you broken before getting to us?" I threw a glare her way before looking to Bella for her reply. I had to admit I was curious about it as well.

"I-I um…I don't…" She was at a loss for words, I could tell, but Alice wouldn't budge.

"Come on, spill! You have to have had dozens of guys, hundreds even, lined up at your door!" A deep blush crept up to Bella's cheeks.

"No, actually. And, this is very embarrassing, but I haven't…um…been with anyone." She kept her gaze down as she said this, her cheeks growing redder by the moment. Alice's gasp, however, made her look up.

"Like…ever?" She nodded and Alice cut her eyes towards me for a quick second before growing a grin so mischievous a chill ran down my spine. "Well, we are going to have to change that now, wont we?"

BPOV

Alice was scary. So freaking scary.

I was stunned into a momentary silence at her response to my admission, and slightly frightened. She sounded positively maniacal.

"No, Alice I don't think that's such a good idea. Thank you though."

"Aww, but Bella! It will be _so_ much fun!" I looked to my left and noted the amused expression both Edward and Jasper were wearing but was struck by Edward. His half smile made me all gooey inside and the corners of my lips turn up into a small smile.

"Really. I don't think I am quite ready for that. When I am, you will be the first to know." She seemed appeased by that, for the time being, and went back to Jasper.

"How are you feeling?" Edward's voice was closer than I expected, making me jump slightly in my seat. "Sorry."

"It's okay. And I'm great." Lie. "Thank you for taking such good care of me, again. I can't imagine how I would be without you." Truth. "And I appreciate you including me in family stuff like this." Still true.

"It's really my pleasure Bella, but I wish you would be honest with me if you are in pain." I felt my eyes widen at his completely accurate accusation. He gave me a slight half smile. "I can see that you're uncomfortable, at the very least, just sitting here. You have been shifting constantly and flinching when you do so. If your hip still hurt you could have told me. I would have given you some medication." He looked generally concerned and I felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I just…don't want to be any more trouble than I already am." I saw him about to protest so I held my hand up and continued. "Please, hear me out. I'm not accustomed to being taken care of so this is new to me and I feel like I am taking advantage. From now on I will…_consider_ asking just a little more, but I can't guarantee it." He looked thoughtful for a moment before conceding.

"Okay. Well how much pain are you in at the moment?" I smiled at his obvious concern.

"Have you ever been stabbed with a jagged piece of glass over and over?" He shook his head, unsure of where this was going. "That's about how my hip feels right now." His eyes widened in bewilderment before looking over to Alice, then back to me. He leaned close, making my pulse skip a beat, before speaking in the softest tone.

"Would you like to leave? And before you protest, I don't mind at all." I bit my bottom lip to keep it from quivering from the feel of his breath on my neck and nodded, unable to form a sentence. He straightened before looked in Alice's direction.

She was looking at us both with a wicked grin and before Edward could speak, she began.

"I think Jazz and I are going to go home. I want to spend some alone time with him before our schedules get too crazy." She looked up at Jasper adoringly before leaving her seat, skipping over to the side where Edward and I were seated.

"Call me tomorrow, Edward. Love you." She gave him a peck on the cheek and he did the same. Then she skipped over to me and leaned down to give me a tight hug. "Feel better." I nodded and watched as she went back to Jasper's side.

"Good seeing you, Edward." Jasper nodded to Edward and then looked at me with a friendly smile. "Lovely meetin' you, Bella."

"Likewise." I squeaked. They left moments after, leaving Edward and I alone. I felt the heat of his skin next to mine and it made me blush involuntarily.

"Ready?" The sound of his voice made me look up to meet his gaze. I smiled for what seemed like the millionth time that night and stood next to him.

"Yes."

~!~!~!~

EPOV

When we got back to my apartment, I directed her to my bed to lie down. She was clearly in pain, but I had no idea how much due to her exceedingly calm façade. It was really disorienting.

"You and Alice seem really close." My eyes snapped in her direction at her comment.

"Yes. She is my best friend, as odd as that may seem. We have always been together, no matter what we were doing. She was the first person I told when I had all of my firsts and vice versa. Our parents always told us that your sibling will always be the most important thing to you and to always cherish them because you never know how long you have with them. I suppose we just took it to heart all these years." I could feel the sides of my lips turn up in a smile at the mention of Alice. Although she was quite a handful, she was still always there for me.

"That's wonderful. To have a bond as strong as that must really be something. I never had the chance to have that with anyone, not even friends." She still had a smile on her face as she told me this part of her life. I couldn't understand it.

"It's never too late to try." I took a seat next to her and took her hand. "You can start with Alice and I. She isn't restricted to just me."

"That sounds…nice." After a moment in silence, I realized I still had her hand in mine. Blushing, I stood quickly and turned my head away to try and hide the blush I knew was invading my face.

"Oh! How much pain are you in right now? I can give you some morphine if you want to sleep…"

"Um…sleep sounds good. If you don't mind." She turned her attention to the comforter.

"Right. It's no trouble." I left swiftly to the ensuite bathroom to get the morphine, taking a deep breath when I arrived. My heart rate was erratic and my mind was swirling with accusations toward myself.

_Stop thinking of her like that, you _just_ met her!_

_She just got out of a horrendous situation, Edward. Reel yourself in._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I knew I was falling deeper and deeper into a black hole I would never be able to escape from and yet, I didn't want to stop it. I took one last breath before grabbing the first aid kit and getting back to Bella. When I arrived back in my room, Bella was curled up in the middle of the bed, her nose buried deep in one of my books. A smile spread across my face as I walked toward her.

The moment I touched her shoulder, she jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"Sorry. I seem to be doing that a lot. It's not my intention, I promise you." She clutched her heart in her panic and looked up at me underneath her long, dark lashes.

_Well hot damn._

I couldn't help but stare, which she noticed and looked away with a pink tint to her cheeks. I cleared my throat and began to apologize again but she beat me to it.

"It's not your fault. I just…I'm still…because of him…"

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" I didn't know what to do for her and it was killing me. So, I figured listening was the next best thing.

BPOV

"Well…I don't know how to describe what I feel. I have always been kind of wary of people, men particularly. I grew up in foster homes and not all of them were kind and loving. After my first foster home experience, I wouldn't go near anyone. I was so reclusive. The first few months after I got out people thought I was catatonic." I had never told anyone about my dark past before, but it felt freeing; liberating. I couldn't stop myself. And when I looked up and into Edward's eyes, I felt even better seeing that he was really listening and concerned.

"I'm so sorry. What happened to you? If you don't mind me asking." He was so careful of my feelings, it warmed my heart. And it also ignited a whole other feeling within me, one I couldn't put a name on. It felt as if I were burning, but there was no way I would extinguish the flames. It felt too good.

"I don't mind at all." I smiled at him and shifted to get more comfortable, but ended up grimacing at the sharp pain in my hip that I had forgotten about.

"Let me give you some morphine first, just to take the edge off."

"Okay." I closed my eyes and reached out to grasp something, anything. When I found his knee, I gasped keeping my eyes closed, and removed my shaking hand slowly.

"It's okay." I could feel the smile in his voice and it calmed me. I shakily reached out once more to put my hand on his knee, never opening my eyes. "Okay, I am putting the needle in." Just as he said, I felt the sting of the needle and squeezed, hard. "Are you alright?" I could only nod. After a few more moments, though, I opened my eyes and immediately saw his green ones looking back at me.

_Such beautiful eyes._

His laugh seemed to echo in the room, confusing me more than I felt I already was. He just shook his head.

"Thank you for the compliment." I blushed profusely at the realization of my lack of a mind filter.

"Well, it's true…" I felt the morphine then, hard and fast. After the room stopped spinning, though, I finally looked up at Edward. He was smiling a beautiful smile. "Um…I'm gonna tell you now." A laugh escaped me then, light and airy. "So stop distracting me."

"Okay, Bella. I promise." He made a show of zipping up his lips, which didn't help me at all because that drew my attention to his perfectly full lips. I had to strain to contain myself, but I managed.

"Okay. I was in my first foster home when I was seven. It didn't seem that bad at first, but after the second month things got…bad, I guess. They were never home, always out and doing something with the money they got for 'taking care of me'. I didn't realize it then, though. Too young. But I became very independent and if, on the off chance I was invited, I ever went over to someone else's house, I would question why they were so close. I would always wonder how a family was supposed to be, because mine seemed so…not the norm. I really began to wonder after the first time they hit me. It was so scary. I didn't know what I did wrong and they never said anything. So I got to be submissive, doing every little thing they told me to do without question. Cooking, cleaning, whatever. But, one night my then foster father took it too far. I could barely move when he was done with me. Luckily, the neighbors had always suspected them of foul play so when they heard questionable sounds, they called the cops. The last thing I saw before everything went black was the door being busted open." Edward was staring at me, mouth agape and eyes wide. I shook my head, dizziness overcoming me at the movement.

"I…I can't even imagine. How could someone hurt an innocent child?" I didn't know the answer, never had, so I shrugged and scooted closer to him.

"Can I lay here?" I didn't wait for his acknowledgement, I couldn't. His lap looked so comforting, so inviting. When my head was nestled comfortably in his lap, I felt movement from his laughter.

"Of course. Continue."

"Oh yeah. Where was I? Oh! Okay, I remember. Now, after I got out of the hospital the social workers tried to apologize, they didn't know they were like that and would have _never_ placed me in such a hazardous place. But I was already silent by then. It went on for years, until I was eleven. Then they decided to try a family again. This time, one that already had children so I wouldn't be alone. That was a bad idea." I sighed at the memory and closed my eyes, trying to picture it more clearly. "The parents were nice enough. Again, they were barely home, but their son, who was maybe seventeen by that time, was home all the time. He gave me the creepiest looks that always made my skin crawl. He never did anything physically harmful to me, but emotionally…Anyway, after I turned twelve he started sneaking in my room. He would whisper disturbing things in my ear and touch me everywhere. I felt disgusting." I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Edward's fingers weave through my hair. It felt good and made my tense shoulders relax.

"Bella…it's okay. Let it out." His caring words were like a balm to my aching heart.

"He made me touch him in…places. I couldn't bear it. I called my social worker and told her about it, but she didn't believe me. She said I shouldn't cause trouble. So I tried not to, I really did. I did what he told me to up until one night. I just snapped and freaked out. The parents sent me back after that, saying they didn't want a 'troubled child' in their home. I never went to another foster home after that and just stayed in school. I did the best I could so I wouldn't have to stay there. I was so happy when I got into Stanford, and with early decision to! I was able to graduate early and left fall of the same year. I was only seventeen, and just barely, but I did fairly well. I finished my basics and got really into the English and Literature classes I was taking. I was so happy not to have to depend on anyone and to not have any traumatizing events happen. It was great." I sighed deeply to gather my bearings. I was feeling really light and wasn't sure if everything that came out of my mouth made any sense. "My senior year was when my luck ran out. One of the TA's in my English Comp class cornered me after class one night. He said I had been giving him signals all year, which I hadn't. I freaked out and kicked him. I still can't remember where to this day, but it seemed to work. I ran back to my dorm and just cried and cried. He didn't bother me the rest of the year and I graduated without any more problems. For two years I was doing well. I had a good job, a decent apartment, a cute fish. And poor little fish is probably dead. Then that man took me away. But then you saved me and now I'm here."

"You have been through so much; I don't know how you can be so…understanding and resigned." His hands were still working their magic on me, soothing me and calming me.

_This feels wonderful._

"I was wondering if you wanted me to stop, it's like you read my mind."

"Does morphine always completely take out your mind filter? I thought I said that in my mind." We both laughed and I felt right at home for the first time.

EPOV

"Pretty much." I couldn't help but feel slightly elated at turnout of the night. She was making excellent progress and I felt like some of it was my doing.

"Hey Edward?" I looked down at the angel in my lap only to be met with her deep, chocolate eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can you sleep with me? I feel horrible for stealing your bed but you're so warm…" Her eyes were already drifting downward and I couldn't stop my heart from skipping a beat.

"Sure. Do you want to get changed first?" She looked at me with a lazy kind of smile before sitting up. I got off the bed, prepared to help her up, but when she made no move to leave her spot I got worried.

And when she began to move her hands under her shirt and to her back to the clasp of her bra, I nearly hyperventilated.

"Bella…d-do you want a shirt? Shorts?" I turned away from her and went straight to my drawers to get a large shirt and when I turned back, she was left with only her black baby doll type shirt which, luckily, covered enough so she wasn't _completely_ indecent. That didn't make the situation any less weird. "I think this one is long enough." When she made a move to rid herself of her shirt, I had to intervene.

Even though the darkest part of me wanted for her to continue.

"Okay, Bella, let me help you a little. She smiled at me and looked down. She was sitting on her calves and looked completely innocent.

"Okay. Thank you." When I was standing behind her she raised her arms in the air and awaited my assistance. I took a deep breath and quickly pulled the shirt over her head, trying really hard not to look at her exposed skin. As fast as I could, I pulled the large shirt over her head and breathed a sigh of relief when the task was complete. She laid flat on side of the bed she had occupied and I smiled at the sight of my shirt going past her knees. She snuggled up to the comforter and sighed happily before I closed the door to the bathroom to change.

BPOV

I was so comfortable, so light and free. At least, that's what my mind was telling me. I heard Edward shut the door to his bathroom and I cocooned myself in the blanket that surrounded me. After a few moments it seemed, Edward was back and lying in bed next to me. I turned to face him, questions swarming my mind.

"Why did you decide to be a doctor?"

"Well," He began. "My father is a doctor and I always thought that the best way to give back to the community was to treat them. I saw my dad come home with a smile on his face every day and when I asked what he was so happy about, he just said 'I got to help someone today'. I never understood what he meant until I got to do it myself." I gaped at his answer, expecting something more along the lines of 'it pays well'.

"That's great. Your father sounds like a wonderful man." The moment the words left my mouth, a yawn followed. He smirked before turning off the last light on in the room.

"He really is. In fact, you have probably met him with how much you've been at the hospital. His name is Carlisle Cullen." I laughed, realizing he was right, and then smiled softly, knowing I was right as well.

"Ah. Doctor C. He is a great man. And I'm sleepy, so sleepy. But before I close my eyes I want to apologize." He looked confused from what I could see in the dark. "I lied to you before."

"About what?"

"About where I came from. I told you that I lived with my mother then with my father, but the truth is I don't know who they are. I have lived here my whole life as far as I know. I didn't want to seem like too much of a weirdo so I gave myself some normalcy. I'm sorry."

"I didn't even connect the two stories, although I would have eventually."

"Mmm…" I could feel myself on the brink of unconsciousness so I couldn't help the words that came out of my mouth. "I really wanted a chance. But I didn't know it then." The last thing I remember before falling asleep was a warm hand on my cheek and a smile.

* * *

**I love your input so keep it coming! REVIEW! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	6. Chapter 6:Ignorance

Sugar

Ch.6: Ignorance

**A/N: Thanksgiving Break FINALLY! Thanks for waiting for this you guys. Hope you like it! There is a lot of Jasper (who is personally my FAV)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

EPOV

* * *

She wanted a chance. There was hope for me still. And yet, I had a nagging voice in the back of my mind that told me her affections were only the effect of a hero complex. I _had_ saved her a couple times, but…still. I wanted to believe that there was a part of me that was lovable; a part of me that was able to be cared about for a reason other than my money. I didn't think Bella was capable of being that shallow but I let myself sink into the doubtful part of my mind for the time being.

It had been several weeks since that night and I had driven myself half mad over thinking the situation.

I looked up from my worn copy of _Wuthering Heights _and glanced to my wrist to see the time. It was nearing seven a.m. so I knew Alice would be calling soon.

_And when someone needs a makeover, I simply…_

I laughed at the tune of the song Popular from the Broadway play Wicked I took Alice to for her 21st birthday. She loved it so much; she bought two of all the merchandise right after the show and was singing the songs for weeks.

I regretted the gift the moment I bought the tickets. **[A/N: Wicked is the best, you should SERIOUSLY consider seeing it, or at least checking out the soundtrack. =D]**

"You know, once you get married you won't want to call me every morning like this. Tell Jasper I said thank you."

"Shut it, meanie. It's only because I love you." She waited until the laughter died between the two of us until she began to speak once more. "Anyway, what is Bella doing today? I was wondering if she wanted to come into work with me. I need some help around the store because Angela went into labor last night."

"Well, seeing as how she is usually stuck here all day I assume she has nothing to do today. I have to go in today at ten so I'm sure she would like some company. I'll wake her up and ask then call you or text you or something when I know."

"Okay! Well I will pick her up on my way to work if she wants to go, Love you! Later!"

"Love you to Alice. Try to be a little less crazy for us all, would ya?" I hung up and laughed all the way to the door of my room but when I heard the blood curdling screams emanating from the close quarters I quickly threw open the door.

Laying in the center of the bed in fetal position, clutching for dear life the pillow I had abandoned earlier that morning, was Bella. She had tears streaming down her permanently pink tinted cheeks and was screaming bloody murder but didn't even seem to be awake. I walked over quickly but quietly and gently nudged her shoulder to wake her.

"Bella? Bella, wake up. You're okay. I'm here. It's okay…" I kept whispering reassurances into her ear but it was to no avail. After what seemed like an eternity, Bella was nowhere near stopping, so I stood and turned to leave the room. When I was about four feet from the door, Jasper threw it open in a craze, eyes wide and confused.

"What's going on in here?"

"She just started screaming and crying but she is still sleeping but she won't wake up. I don't know, man. I don't know what to do." I ran my hand through my hair in frustration and looked to him, hoping he had all the answers I didn't.

"I'll try. Just relax, Edward," I nodded and left the room, closing it after me, and tried to follow his instructions.

JPOV

When I arrived at Edward's apartment and heard the screams, it was like hearing the sounds of my past all over again and suddenly I was a child once more. I ran into his room to find out what was wrong and saw Bella in her state; it broke my heart. I didn't know her at all but to be screaming like _that_ one has to have had a pretty bad experience.

I told Edward to go relax and that I would try to calm her down so I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed next to Bella. She was shaking, the tears rolling down her cheeks constant and when I touched my palm to her forearm it was freezing. I didn't notice her screaming anymore but I thought it must have been hurting her throat and wondered how she was still asleep.

"Bella?" When I got no response, I leaned so my lips were near her ear. "Bella, whoever he is isn't here. You're in a safe place. Please wake up." I rubbed my hand up and down her arms so as to warm her up and waited for a response. After a few moments she shot up, still crying, and collided with me.

"Ahh!" At the sight of me she shrank back to the head of the bed and began sobbing again with her arms hiding her face protectively. "P-please don't hurt me. I will do what you want just…don't….not again. I can't do it again. Please!" I was saddened by her outburst and admission of being hurt before, but of course Alice had forewarned me of what had happened to her.

"Bella? It's me, Jasper. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I stayed where I was until I knew for sure she was calm.

I could hear her sobs become quieter and see her arms lower slowly. When her whole face was visible she _really_ took me in and breathed a broken breath of relief and threw her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were him. I didn't know. I was so scared. I thought he was back, he was going to hurt me again. I'm so, so sorry Jasper. I can't believe it was only a dream. I'm sorry if I scared you. Oh!" She let me go and sat back on the bed cross-legged. "Sorry for attacking you just now."

"Now I know what Alice and Edward meant." I laughed at her absurdity. She really _did_ apologize for everything.

"What do you mean?"

"You apologize a lot, is all. And you don't have to. It's alright. Do you…wanna talk about it?" She took a staggered breath and nodded her head.

"I was back in that house and he was there. But a girl was there to. She was telling what to do to me. I tried to run but she had me chained up. I couldn't get away and every time there was an opportunity to get out I would find myself inside a room with no doors or windows. Nothing."

It was horrible, simply having to hear the things that went on inside her head. And she wasn't even describing anything in detail. I shuddered at the thought.

"What happened to you, Bella? I only know what Alice told me and that's that you were kidnapped."

"I was beaten and…sexually assaulted for weeks in an isolated location. Until Edward…Edward! Oh god…" Before I could get a word in edgewise, Bella was out the door.

EPOV

I was pacing for the longest time. How long had it been? Ten minutes? Twenty? Longer? I no longer had any semblance of time. My thoughts were on Bella alone and her well being and I knew I was on a slippery slope.

The moment I thought I had for sure dug a hole in the poor carpet and made another turn, a small being collided with me, sending us both to the ground with her on top of me.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

"Me? I just ran you over!" She looked bewildered as she clutched onto my shirt. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I'm fine. But, Bella, you were screaming and crying and I didn't know what to do. I thought…I didn't know what I thought. "

"Oh yeah. That's why I came in here. I was talking to Jasper and then I was telling him about how you saved me and then I remembered you were here."

"Well thanks." I said sarcastically. She must have taken it a different way because she looked stricken with sadness and remorse. "Bella, I was kidding. You need to be less…serious. Have you always been like this?"

"I suppose. When I lived on the str…I mean back in the place I used to live before I came here, I kind of had to be." She looked down at my shirt as she said this, most likely because she was lying. I had picked up this tell over the time we spent together.

"Bella, you can't lie very well." She sighed deeply and looked up into my eyes.

"I know."

"Where did you really live before here?"

"I was sort of homeless."

BPOV

Now that the cat was out of the bag, I had to let go of the whole litter, so to speak. So I looked up at him once more and then something hit me hard. But I didn't need to bring it to attention because Jasper did it for me.

"Am I interrupting something? Because I can come back..." His smug smile put the blush back on my cheeks. I buried my face in Edward's chest and laughed along with him, feeling the rumbling of his whole body beneath mine and when his warm arms encompassed me I felt as though I were safe and sound.

"Shut up Jazz and come over here. Let's get on the couch, Bella." I stood first and helped him up after but when I moved to take my hand back he made no move to release it. When we were seated I looked over at him to see him smiling his crooked smile and all I could do was swoon.

"So, you were homeless?"

"You were homeless?" Jasper asked in astonishment. I instantly felt ashamed and embarrassed.

"Yes. Right after I graduated I got a job, but I was never able to make enough to live adequately. I was evicted from my first apartment and it wasn't as though it was exceedingly extravagant either, in fact it was pretty crappy. But I was making way less than minimum wage."

"Why didn't you look for a different job? A different place to live? I mean, you graduated from Stanford right?" This question, surprisingly, came from Jasper. I hadn't expected him to be so inquisitive.

"I did. Top of my class, with honors and recommendations. But, some things happened during my last semester…it's hard to talk about, especially in such a short amount of time. And I didn't look for a different job because I figured if I worked long enough I would get to the top. I was in a field I loved and I didn't want to work in a career I couldn't live with for a long time." I knew my excuses were petty and naïve and selfish given my situation. But I was stubborn, and I knew it.

"That's understandable." Edward squeezed my hand then glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Has it been so long already?" I looked over to the clock as well and saw it was nearly half past eight. "Jasper did you call Alice or has she called you?"

"She called me. And, well before we all got distracted," Jasper looked at me with an amused expression, making me blush. "I came over here because Alice was wondering what was taking you so long."

"I called her like, two minutes before you showed up! Geeze she has _no_ patience at all. How do you do it?" Jasper shook his head and I just laughed at the whole exchange. I had no idea what they were going on about but it was hilarious nonetheless.

"I love her, that's all I need to get through the day. Well that and…well, you know…" He raised his eyebrows and smirked. Edward cringed into my side.

"Bella," he whispered into my ear in a way that Jasper could still hear. "hide me from Jasper's gross mind-images. They're…ick." I blushed at Edward's proximity and giggled. _Giggled!_ I traced back into my memories and couldn't even remember the last time I had done such a thing.

"Jasper, that's not very considerate of you."

"Sorry, Bella. I'll try not to be so inconsiderate next time. But I'm not making any promises." We all laughed fully at that before I finally couldn't take the suspense anymore."

"Okay. Now, what did you mean we were taking so long? What does Alice want?"

"She wanted to know if you want to go into the store to help her out today. She figured it would be better than being here alone all day." Edward finally, sadly, let go of my hand and stood and I immediately felt the loss of heat. He stretched and we heard the little pops in his joints. But what really stole my attention was the sliver of pale skin that peaked out from the raised fabric of his shirt. His pants hung low on his waist and I could just see the tip of the V on his lower abdomen. He was muscular, that was for sure.

"Bella?" The sound of Jasper's voice brought me out of my Edward-induced daze. I looked up, slightly embarrassed, at Jasper to find that he witnessed the whole scene and had a wicked smile on his face. "Is it a yes or a no? If it's a yes I'm going to take you down to the store whenever you're ready. But Alice told me to tell you not to let you stay here so I guess you're going regardless."

"I'd love to go." I stood and made my way to Edward's room to get ready.

EPOV

"Slick move, Eddie." Bella had been back in my room for a few minutes and I had seated myself back on the couch when Jasper plopped down right next to me.

"Don't call me Eddie. And what are you talking about?"

"The whole "stretch" thing didn't fool me. Maybe Bella, but she's too innocent to see past the ploy anyway. But all that aside, I didn't think you had it in you! I have _never_ seen you pull a move."

"Jasper…there are so many things wrong with what you just said. First, shut up. Second, I _did not_ pull a move. I was stretching. And third, just…shut up." I knew he was right but I would never admit it to him. I didn't even commit it intentionally. I realized what I was doing mid-stretch and when I saw she saw staring I just…kept going.

"You know I'm right. Don't even deny it." Pinched the bridge of my nose, knowing I was about to regret what I was about to do.

"Okay so I pulled a move. What about it?"

"Ha! Knew it. Well, you like her, right?"

"You have definitely been around Alice too long."

"And you want to be with her?"

"But she's so _young_." I thought about the age difference and wondered if it was really that big of a deal.

"Bull shit. She's what? Twenty-two?"

"Twenty-three."

"There you go! You need to go for this. I can see the change in you, Edward, and it's a good one. Just think about it, okay?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Good. Now, act like you didn't just admit to daydreaming about a beautiful woman who sleeps in your bed because said woman is coming back." I was about to lay into him but, just as he said, the sound of my door opening stunned me into silence.

"I hope you don't mind but I had to borrow some of your clothes. Hopefully I can borrow some from Alice while I am with her today so I don't have to keep taking yours."

"It's no problem at all, Bella. You and Jasper should get going. You know how Alice is."

"True. Let's get going." I watched with envious eyes as Jasper left with Bella. And when the door clicked shut, I took a breath and sank into the couch, my mind swimming with thoughts.

JPOV

About three blocks away from the boutique, I began my questioning.

"So you and Edward seem to be getting along." Her cheeks reddened and I couldn't hold in the chuckle that was trying to escape.

"W-well yes. He has been insurmountably kind to me and has housed me in my time of need without a second thought. And…and…there are a lot more things to say but I can't list them all in the allotted amount if time we have been given today." She seemed triumphant in her babbling; the smile on her face showed the success she thought she had obtained.

Oh how naïve she was.

"Bella, I know all of those things and although they may be true, they are, in a word, infinitesimal. And I know you know what that means." She gave me a look of annoyance before I continued. "I meant that you two seem to be becoming more…I don't know. Just more. You don't flinch away from him anymore like you used to so that's good. Can I ask you a personal question?" She laughed lightly and looked over to me with amused eyes.

"You will anyway. So go on."

"True. Well, Edward has been through a lot in his life, especially relationship wise. We all thought the whole Tanya thing was a for sure deal and even though we collectively despised her guts, we never said a word because we thought she honestly loved him. Well, everyone except Alice, as you have heard." I gave her a playful wink and she smiled wide. "But after this we were all worried how he would react; if he would go all reclusive on us again or just silent like in high school. He didn't do any of it. In fact, it's as if she never happened. Do you why that is, Bella?" She looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"Maybe…because Tanya was a no good harlot and should be forgotten anyway?" I gave her a stern look. She sighed. "Me?"

"I'm glad you recognize what's right in front of your eyes. You've helped him so much, Bella, and you don't even know how much. If you had seen before…" I shook my head to clear the thoughts."

"But…just because I helped him doesn't mean he feels in any way the way I feel towards him." When she realized what she had said she quickly slapped her palm across her mouth. Any exposed body part became darker than scarlet; we were lucky to have arrived at Alice's shop or we would have swerved right off the road, I was laughing so hard.

"I like you, Bella. And because I already knew you had feelings for Edward I wont call you on your outburst because of two things. One, it was hilarious. And two, I don't want to embarrass you any more than you clearly already are. So I am going to take off now, but think about what we talked about." She smiled, still embarrassed, as she opened the door to the car and stepped out. After she closed the door, I rolled the window down to tell her one last thing.

"And Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Don't give up. Things aren't always what they seem with him." She looked confused at the statement, which was sort of my intention, but smiled nonetheless before turning and walking into the boutique.

Mission. Accomplished.

* * *

**I love your input so keep it coming! REVIEW! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	7. Chapter 7:Memories

Sugar

Ch.7: Memories

**A/N: Everyone Enjoying their Turkey? I know I am! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!**

**Also, before I continue, I just wanted to attest to some speculation. About the whole cop involvement, it will be explained soon. =DD**

**So, yeah. This is a looooong chappy. Enjoy to the maximum extent!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

APOV

* * *

I heard the jingling of the bell from the bell and immediately ran to see if my waiting was done and over with. I really wasn't a patient person and I knew it, but I would never tell Edward that I recognized the trait in myself. He would never let me live it down.

"Alice?" Bella's small, timid voice rang out around the currently empty store, making me all the more anxious to get to her. It felt as if my office were a mile away. When I finally did get to her though, she was smiling brightly at me and had a slightly pink tinge to her cheeks. What drew my eye, however, was the fact that she was dressed in Edward's vintage Queen Screen T shirt. When I had forc…asked him if I could redo his entire wardrobe, I went through _everything_, but when I got to his vintage T's he said, and I quote, "You touch, and you die". So I nearly had a heart attack then and there.

It was love. I was sure of it.

"Bella! How's it going? How have you been? It's been too long!" I ushered her in the direction of my office so we would be more comfortable conversing.

"Well, I am doing okay. It's going good. We just saw each other last night Alice, please don't be melodramatic." She laughed at that and I pouted. She and Jasper had taken to ganging up on me with their teasing and big words. It was a pain in the small three letter word for butt.

"Whatever, it's only because I love you." She gasped at me with wide, surprised eyes and then looked down to her lap. I was so confused. "Bella? Are you okay? What did I say? I'll stop being so melo-whatever you said. Don't…are you crying?! Jesus!" She flung herself into my arms and cried for a moment longer before her cries turned to laughter."

"I'm so sorry Alice. I am just having a very emotional day." As she wiped at her eyes, I thought back to what Jasper had told me this morning about her 'freak out'. I was so scared for her, and I hated not knowing what to do. I was like Edward in that sense, which me both got from Esme, and back to that train of thought…

"Oh! That reminds me, Esme wants to meet you!" Bella looked up at me with horror stricken eyes.

"Isn't that your mother? Why would she want to meet me? I'm not really an occasion momentous enough for someone as important as her."

"Nonsense! She insisted she meet the lovely woman who has enchanted her son." I slid her a wink and watched, amused, as her cheeks darkened at that.

"About that Alice, I really don't think I have _enchanted_ anyone. Like I was telling Jasper…"

"And that reminds me _again_! Whatever you told him will be reported back to me so you might as well spill it now. Besides, we can have girl time and talk. You know, chat about guys, nails and magazines, the whole deal. I closed Fairie until past noon so we could still have some fun after Esme got here. Oh it will be so much fun!" I watched as Bella took all this in and couldn't help but giggle at her scared expression.

"Alice, I have never done the whole 'girl talk' thing. And I hope you didn't close the store just for me. And why didn't you tell me Esme was coming today? I wouldn't have come if I have known."

"Oh." I admit I felt a little hurt by that. "Why?" She seemed to have notice my morose mood and hurriedly tried to explain herself.

"Oh no, Alice! I didn't mean it like that. It's just; I'm in Edward's clothes! I don't want to meet your mother for the first time wearing your brother's clothes. She'll think I'm a harlot!" I burst out laughing at her choice of words. She didn't seem understand though, so after a few minutes of laughter and an admittedly frightful glare from Bella, I let her in on the secret.

"I have _never_ in my life heard anyone use the word 'harlot' in actual context. That was too funny."

"Well, it's what Esme will think I am when she sees me in this." She waved her hand in a way to exemplify her meaning. She was right. Well, somewhat.

"Believe me, Bella; Esme doesn't even have that word in her vocabulary. And not just because it from like, the 17th century. We will pick out some clothes here while I introduce you to the science of 'girl talk'. Come on, let's get started!"

BPOV

Alice pulled me up (although I don't know how, her petit frame didn't look like it could hole me) form her couch in her office and led me out the main floor of the boutique. It was beautifully decorated in various shades of purple and red and silver. All the clothes were immaculate as well and didn't look like they belonged on me. I felt so out of place.

"Okay, Bella, rule number one of girl talk. There are no rules. There are really no boundaries you can cross and no secrets are kept for long. Got it?" I shivered in anticipation and fright.

"Sounds devious."

"Girls _are_ devious. Now, since it's your first time I will take it easy on you and let you pick a topic. You sit here and I will look for your shoes first. Go ahead, ask _anything._ I guarantee I have been asked it before."

I thought hard about something that wouldn't be too trite, something she wouldn't see coming. Especially something she wouldn't see coming from me, but I couldn't think of anything other than typical subjects and questions so I decided to start off with those.

"Where did you go to college?" She looked over at me once, exasperated, before resuming her task.

"Really, Bella, that's no fun. But I went to UCLA. I majored in fashion design and minored in art history. Ooh now it's my turn!" A chill ran down my spine at her words. "Okay. Hmm…I know! While you were in college did you ever experiment?" I cocked my head to the side, unsure of what she meant.

"I don't understand what you mean, Alice."

"What I mean is did you ever experiment with your sexuality. You know, _be_ with another woman?" If this was what girl talk was, I was glad I had missed out all these years.

"No never." Then, suddenly, I couldn't help but grow curious. "Did you?"

"Oh yeah. My whole first year I was with this girl Anna. Man, the things she could do with her tongue…"

"Thank you Alice, for that lovely visual." I interrupted, covering my eyes, hoping to block the images now pervading my mind.

"But I was also with Jasper and I decided I was a one gender kinda girl after that. It was more of a phase, you know?"

"Yeah." Even though I knew nothing about that, I agreed with her.

"Your turn." I decided things were more interesting when she had full control over the situation, so I decided to give it to her.

"How about you ask the questions and we will go from there?"

APOV

It surprised me that she gave up the reigns so easily. And after such a short time. But I was glad. Things would be much more interesting that way.

"Okay then. But I warn you now, I can be ruthless!" I picked up a pair of blue suede Mary Jane kitten heels for a moment before setting them back in their place. She needed height.

"Got it. Go on." I gave her a smile and moved closer to where she was sitting, which was where the higher heels were arranged.

"Who was your first kiss?" She looked down to her lap in embarrassment and I kept on searching.

"I…this is horrible, but I haven't had it yet. And I know what you're thinking, Alice. Believe me, I do. I am way too old to _not_ have gotten that part of my life done and over with. But I didn't have a normal life before this. It was really…complicated." I stared at her, wide eyed and unbelieving. She couldn't have been telling the truth. It was too insane! Here was this gorgeous woman, brilliant, although a bit too smart for me, witty, hilarious when she was out of her little shell, and fun to be around, and she had _never been kissed_? It was atrocious! But it would be corrected, in due time.

"Okay. I can let that one slide. Hmm…how often do you masturbate?" I nearly choked on the air I was breathing. If there had been customers present, I would have died of mortification.

"I don't. I never have. I don't even think I know how." Again, the curiosity that was welling up inside of me could not be pushed down. "How…how much do you…um, you know…"

"Get off? Oh well, when Jasper isn't around not that often. I don't really need to with him next to me every night." She smiled fondly and then looked to me in a serious matter.

"Bella. It's okay to do that. It's perfectly natural. And even more so to talk about it with your girlfriends." She looked pointedly at me and I laughed. It helped relieve some of the embarrassment.

"Now you're just making that up." She waved her hand dismissively at that.

"Regardless, if you ever do want to talk to me about stuff like that of your own free will I'm always here for you."

"Thank you Alice." Her wide smile beamed throughout the whole boutique and I felt very grateful for her in that moment.

"Can I ask a question? One kinda serious."

"Of course."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you about that kind of stuff? You know, the birds and the bees and masturbation and all that?" I shook my head she her eyes grew sad. "How did you learn about it then? I mean, you're obviously not comfortable with simply talking about it so you haven't grown up with constant talk about it. So…?"

"I read about it. Actually on accident. Alice, do you want to come over to Edward's apartment later tonight after he gets back? I would like to tell you all about something. Something I haven't told anyone. It would clear a lot of things up." She smiled and nodded before continuing on her hunt. **[I just noticed the POV switched a couple of times so I just wanted to say that that is not how it is originally supposed to be. Thanks!]**

We spent the next hour or so talking and finding me an outfit to wear for Esme's arrival. By 10:30 we were lounging in Alice's office just chatting and awaiting Esme's arrival when the tinkling bells sounded on the front door, announcing the arrival of the guest.

I stood fast and almost lost my balance; Alice had to get a hold of my arm for a moment. She looked at me questioningly, waiting for my okay.

"I'm good. Do I look okay?" I flattened out the nonexistent creases on the white lace tank top Alice had given me and tried to pull down the short black skirt, all the while trying to maintain my balance in the three inch wedge heels with silver ribbons to tie up my ankle. Alice nodded her approval fervently and smiled before skipping off to meet her mother. I took a deep breath and followed at a much slower pace so as to keep my face from colliding with the floor.

When I saw the woman, I knew it had to be Alice and Edward's mother. She radiated kindness and warmth and seeing her made me feel a jab at my heart. I knew at once that they would all have a close bond and I had never had that with a mother figure in my life. It was saddening.

After a moment of wallowing in sadness, she seemed to notice me. I looked into her loving hazel eyes and couldn't help but want to have a place in her heart. And when she smiled at me the feeling only intensified ten-fold.

"You must be Bella." She walked over to me and before she was within an arms distance I held my hand out to her to shake.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." I congratulated myself on being able to recall the fact that although Mr. and Mrs. Cullen had adopted both Edward and Alice, only Alice took their surname. Edward's parents were still alive and well, as he said, just alive and well without him.

"Call me Esme, dear." She moved right past my hand and encompassed me in a tight embrace, bringing up even more unwelcome emotions.

"It's lovely to meet you, Esme."

"Like wise, my dear. How has my son been treating you these past few weeks?" We all went back into Alice's office and took our places on her couch as we made our pleasantries and began conversation.

"He has been treating me extravagantly. I couldn't have asked for a better host. It's much more than I deserve, considering I'm technically a stranger." Alice rolled her eyes and Esme just smiled and patted my hand.

"You are past being a stranger, honey. I thing we all know that." I tried to hide the blush that was covering my face by using my hair as my shield, but Esme pushed it behind my ears.

"Please don't hide such a lovely face." Alice jumped up from her seat in triumph.

"Ah ha! I _told_ you! Didn't I tell you? And you can't make a liar out of mom. She doesn't have it in her to lie."

"Oh, darling, of course I do. Just only to you and when the time is right." Alice looked taken aback and on the verge of tears. She sank to her knees at her mother's feet and began to pout.

"Do you really lie to me, mommy?" I felt horrible for Esme, having to handle Alice all these years.

"Oh, honey, of course not." She placated her as she patted her head and slid me a playful wink.

"But is _that_ a lie, or the truth?" Esme smiled evilly and it shook me to the core. I made a mental note to never get on Esme's bad side.

"You'll never know." Esme and I laughed as Alice stomped back to her huge desk chair like a petulant child. It was hilarious.

"Like I was saying, child, you don't see yourself nearly as clear as you should. But others have and they like what they see."

"I just…I don't understand. Why do I feel this way? I don't want to. It would be completely unfair to him. And yet, my heart and mind are conspiring against me. It isn't fair."

"All is fair in love and war." Alice chirped from her end of the room. She seemed to have caught the theme of the conversation.

"I don't…"

"But you will." Alice said.

"And so will he." Esme added. "You both have something. I can already tell. He's a changed man because of you and out of the darkness he used to reside in. I can't tell you how grateful I am for you."

"But what if this isn't what it seems? What if I am just like some kind of rebound? I don't think I would survive that." I felt my pulse quicken at the possibility. I didn't want it to be true but if it were I wasn't ready to give up my newly found family of sorts. I was finally a little bit happy.

"It's not, I can tell. I have never seen him this…upbeat. I would be disgusted, but I know that it's for a good reason so I am being generous." Alice quipped, making us all laugh.

"It's true. Not about it being disgusting. On the contrary I find it quite refreshing." I took a deep breath to help take all the new information in. I knew I had feelings for him that went beyond friendship. That was for sure. But I didn't know if the feelings were reciprocated. Jasper's words rang though my mind just then. _Don't give up. Things aren't always what they seem with him._ It didn't really make sense, but I would save it to think over later.

"Okay then. Let's say I go along with this. I have one question."

"Go ahead." Esme answered.

"We _are_ talking about me having feelings for Edward, right?" They both laughed heartily and I just stared at them.

What? I was serious…

EPOV

Work had been long. It seemed like everyone was getting their appendages chopped off or something. But, to their credit, it was nearing Halloween so crazy things were beginning to happen.

When I got home it was about two a.m. and I was craving a shower and my bed. I took a quick shower in fifteen minutes and maneuvered my way into my room to change into pajama pants, opting to remain shirtless since the air felt nice. Once that was accomplished I willed my dead stumps of legs to move to my bed and collapsed of the edge, only to curl up into the covers. Something felt different though; off. Not in a bad way. Quite the contrary, it felt better. Warmer. I was too tired to think of it at the moment though and just turned around so I was facing the opposite direction, but in doing so my hand landed on something soft and curvy. In my sleep deprived and idiotic state, I moved my hand to feel more of the form that was beneath it. I was only when my hand came in contact with a soft, plump breast did my mind register that I was feeling up Bella in her sleep. I pulled my hand as though it had touched acid and moved to leave to the guest room.

"Edward?" The sound of Bella's chime-like voice halted me in my tracks and made me turn to see if she was awake or simply sleep-talking, "Did you just get back?"

She was awake. Good.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I completely forgot you would be in here; I was just too tired to care." She shot up at that.

"Oh! I'm in your bed. I'm the one who should be sorry. I keep stealing your bed."

"It's really no problem. I have a guest room." Even in the darkness I could see her eyes thin in anger. Oops.

"You have a guest room and you still let me steal your bed while you slept in an unfamiliar one? That's not very nice to yourself, Edward." I laughed at her exhausted anger. It didn't make any sense.

"Go back to sleep, Bella. We can talk about it in the morning." I made another move to get up but Bella sprung up and clutched to my arm.

"It is the morning. And you have to stay in your own bed! _I _will go to the guest bed." She got up and stood in front of me, full of determination. And also wearing something _not_ from my closet. It was a tank top and boy short night set type thing and it was much too tantalizing on her. It needed to be stopped.

"Bella, how about you come back here and we will both sleep in the bed. I don't want you to hurt yourself. You look a little wobbly." My reasons were true, although they were mostly to get her covered up. She waited a moment before nodding and getting back in the bed. The minute her head touched the pillow she was out and I sighed in relief and closed my own eyes to get some sleep.

~!~!~!~

When I awoke, I felt as if I were wrapped in warmth and happiness and then immediately opened my eyes in astonishment when the events of the previous night, or rather the early morning, came back to me. I looked down to see a pair of arms clasped together around my stomach, holding on for dear life. I didn't want them to move.

Then I realized one piece of vital information. It was morning.

Fuck.

"Bella? Wake up, Bella." I heard her whimper and roll over and away from me but ceased to wake. "Bella…" I stroked my hand along her cheek just as the sun can in the slits from the blinds, illuminating her beauty. I found my mouth agape as I stared openly at her.

"Edward." She sighed my name in her sleep in a way that made even more blood rush to the lower half of my body. I groaned in frustration before realizing that I was free of her grasp. I took advantage of that and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower to help clear my thoughts of the impure images that had taken over.

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of the shower running and nearly screamed remembering what nonsense had passed my lips in the early morning. I felt horrified and wondered if it was possible to sneak out of the room before Edward came back.

Just as my feet hit the floor Edward came in through what was supposed to be my exit. Darn him. And he was shirtless. Dear god, help me now.

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep well?" He asked pleasantly. I _almost_ scowled at his ability to be so cavalier but I shook my head of those thoughts and smiled at him. I had been around Alice and Jasper too much lately.

"I slept well, thank you. And you? You came in pretty late." He nodded back as well.

"I did. I worked overtime for a friend. But I owed him a favor so it wasn't a big deal. Did you enjoy your time with Alice?" Her face brightened up at the mention of her girl time.

"I did indeed. And I met your mother."

"You met Esme?"

"Yes, and she is such a lovely woman. You're lucky to have such a wonderful mother." The fact that he _did_ have her and I had nothing didn't phase me any longer. I just considered myself lucky to know Esme at all.

"Yes she is. And I am. But she wasn't due back in the city for a while." He looked thoughtful for a moment then smirked. "Alice."

"Alice." I nodded.

"Well, she sure did go to extensive lengths this time. But it's all good fun for her, so we just let her go at it. I hope she didn't freak you out with the 'girl day' thing. She usually does."

"Well it was certainly an experience I'll never forget." His crooked smile appeared on his face and I almost lost my balance. I quickly regained my exposure and got to the point I had originally been trying to make "Edward, um, I wanted to talk to you about something after you were dressed if that's alright."

"Of course, Bella. You can talk to me about anything. Just give me a moment and I will be right out." I nodded and watched as he walked into his closet to find a shirt, the muscles in his back rippling exquisitely. I tried really hard to get my mind back on track as I sat cross-legged back on the bed.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of his silky voice. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I patted the space next to me and he complied, already knowing that I was most comfortable when we were on the same level. "Now, since I seem to have gotten quite comfortable here, I wanted to ask if I could maybe stay as a roommate. I would pay half of everything and stay in the guest room and do the cooking and cleaning and maybe even help you organize your office if you wanted. I…I would like it very much if you would consider it." I was out of breath by the time I finished and finally understood how it felt to speak in Alice-speed.

He had that stupid smile on his face.

"I would love for you to stay. And you wouldn't need to do the cooking and cleaning by yourself if that's what you were thinking. And because I have a feeling you will be pretty adamant about the room situation, you can have the guest room. About the office, though…I just might take you up on your offer." I felt so full of happiness at that moment; I literally couldn't contain it. I jumped into Edward to wrap my arms around him tightly.

"Thank you so much!"

"Really, Bella, did you think I would say no? It already feels like you live here and it would be nice to have company."

"I suppose I didn't. But I wanted ask just the same. And I have some news." I bit my lip, unsure of how he would react. I decided to just be blunt and get it over with so I could find out. "I got a job. I start Thursday." His eyes grew wide as saucers and I had to avert my eyes from his intense green gaze. I looked down to my lap and noticed with embarrassment that my body was barely covered, thanks to the little devil of a woman named Alice. I pulled my knees up to my chest to try and hide my overexposed flesh.

I still felt naked.

"That's…great. Incredibly fast, but great. Where?"

"At Alice's store. Since one of her coworkers is now on maternity leave she said she needed the extra help. And I'm pretty good with numbers so she sort of begged me to help with the accounting."

"That's wonderful. You'll be close to home and Alice can take you to and from work when I cant." The thought of Edward taking me to work sent a whole new wave of thoughts through my mind. They were thoughts of a life together as a family; as lovers and friends and more than what we were. It was so overwhelming and scared the hell out of me that I had to put them aside.

"I can walk, it wouldn't be any trouble. I wouldn't want you to go out of your way."

"Bella. I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to. Now, when did you want to start moving into your room? I don't even think you've seen it yet, have you?" I shook my head. "Well then, let's start this adventure."

EsmePOV

The drive down to meet the alleged Bella was completely worth while, as I had intentionally predicted. When I arrived home, Carlisle was working in his study as usual so I made my way up to greet him.

"Hello darling." I heard his voice when I had my hand raised to knock. He always knew when I was there.

"Hello my most adoring and dearest love and light of my life." He looked up from his paperwork with the exact same crooked smile Edward had taken to using and took off his reading glasses with a questioning look.

"Now what did I do to deserve a greeting like that?" I gave my husband a kiss and took a seat happily on top of his desk.

"Just being you. Meeting Bella today…I don't know, she just made me realize how fortunate I am to have such wonderful people in my life who love and care for me. I wanted so much for her to feel the same as I do with you. I could tell she loved Edward. So much already and even after little to no instigation. It's miraculous. I wish you could have seen it, honey. And she is so beautiful. In the innocent kind of way. And she is. Innocent, that is. She is pure to the bone. So unlike that little harlot Tanya. Uhhg. Glad to be rid of her, although I wish the circumstances were different. She has been through a lot and it was so traumatizing. But from what I have heard so far Edward has taken such good care of her. I am so proud. I don't even know…"

"Darling you're going to have to breathe at some point." Taking a deep breath, I cleared my mind. Then began again.

"…How he has been acting around her but with how I raised him it must be gentlemanly. I cant wait for thanksgiving when they all come up here. You're going to lover her Carlisle."

"So I take it the trip went well." His laughter filled the room with joy and made my heart swell.

"It did. I'm glad I went."

"I'm happy you're happy, Esme, but you do realize that the two haven't even recognized their feelings for each other yet so it's a little early to be planning their future."

"Yeah, yeah, kill joy." I gave him a playful shove in the shoulder. "But it's nice to know that he seems to be so happy. We were close to losing him again. I don't think I could have bared it again."

"I know. Me either, love." Carlisle gave a great sigh and pulled me to him, smoothing my hair down rhythmically and making me drowsy. I felt at peace in his arms and hoped that one day Edward would be able to provide a peace for Bella. Lord knew she deserved it.

* * *

**I love your input so keep it coming! REVIEW! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	8. Chapter 8:Only Hope

Sugar

Ch.8: Only Hope

**A/N: This is the chapter where we get deep and explain everything. =D Hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. And penguins don't wear suits; just bow ties. =D**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

We had shopped all day and, much to Alice's delight, there wasn't a single thing I could do about it. We had gone for paint and some other essential things to make my room complete. I had argued vehemently about the whole ordeal, naturally, but Edward would have none of it. After hours at the hardware store, I decided that simply conceding was the best method.

When we arrived back at Edward's apartment, we quickly assessed the bedroom before moving the furniture out and laying the tarp down to make sure the hardwood floors remained clean. Alice had begun barking out orders the moment we set to work and I couldn't help but laugh. The moment she ordered the guys to figure out dinner, I lost it. They, however, looked so relieved, it was comical. As soon as they had left the building, I took the opportunity to ask Alice what had been on my mind.

"Can I ask something, Alice?" She stopped rolling paint on the wall momentarily to give me a smile and a nod.

"Of course Bella! Anything." I thought about what I was about to do and wondered if it was wise. After a moment, I decided it didn't matter.

"You don't have to answer if it's too personal, but, well I wanted to know what…sex, feels like." She stopped dead in her tracks and turned her whole self to me to give me a questioning look. "It's just, well I wanted to ask the other day but I was too scared."

"And now?"

"Even more so."

"Well, to make a long discussion short, it feels like you're floating on air while also being so rooted to the ground, but not how you're thinking. It's like you are one with the one you are doing it with and there is no closer bond, in my experience, than sex. But only if it's with the right person. I waited for the one I loved, but I was also lucky about that. He was the only one from the very start and I knew it then." She sighed wistfully before coming back to reality. "Did that answer your question?" She gave me a smirk and I blushed.

"Perfectly. Thank you for indulging me."

"No problem, Bells. Any time." With that, we set back to doing our work. Before I had even realized, though, we had finished and the guys had come back with Chinese. We sat down to eat together in the living area and fell into a comfortable flow of conversation. But, in the blink of an eye we had all finished and the air had grown thicker. I knew that the time had come to tell the truth and my heart began to beat double time at the thought. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"I'd like to tell you all something. Something I should have told you a while ago. If that's alright?"

"Sure. What is it?" Edward looked into my eyes and just seemed to know while also knowing nothing. Nothing at all.

EPOV

Her hands were shaking. She was nervous. About what I was still uncertain for she was wearing a mask void of all emotion. But her eyes...they were the doors to her soul and I could see that by sharing with all of us the details of her despairing past she was giving us the key. I was grateful. And as we began the epic discussion, she took my hand for support and made my heart soar.

"First, I want to apologize, Edward, for some of the lies I told you before. What I'm about to tell you should clear them up, though." With one last deep breath, she began. "I was born in Phoenix, Arizona to Charlie and Renee swan. They weren't great people and I was a mistake, or so I was told. They didn't want me. I was told that I was found in an abandoned apartment on the bad side of town and was declared a ward of the state. I stayed in facilities and was passed from foster home to foster home until one time when I was twelve. I was in this house... There were so many kids. They treated me horribly. I did tell you about that experience, Edward, but the ending was completely different. There were no social workers who cared and the police were never called. I did end up in the hospital, though. But I ran from there the moment I got a chance. No one looked for me." She was breathing in short shallow breaths but held in the tears that threatened to fall. She was so brave. I gave her hand a squeeze and she continued.

"I met Jake while on the streets. He took me in and helped me get back in school. He was really wonderful. Like a brother." A pause."When he got taken away...I didn't know what to do. I was so scared." Alice interjected quietly from her place in Jasper's arms.

"What do you mean? Where did he go?" The tears in Bella's eyes could no longer be held back; she let them fall freely.

"He was arrested one day while I was in school. There was a raid and...and I wasn't there to cover for them. I always could because no one questioned me. Jake always said that I looked too innocent to be held accountable for anything so when the police came I would say our mother was out and they would l-leave but I couldn't save him that t-time. I failed him!" She was full out sobbing by then and I felt so useless at that moment but I kept my emotions in check for Bella and simply held her close.

"It wasn't your fault Bella. It was just really bad timing." Jasper attempted to console her.

"Thank you jasper." She took in a deep breath and continued her story. "That was when I was 14 and just a freshman in high school. He was 21 then so they sent him to jail. They said he was sick, that he shouldn't have been fraternizing with a child and I...I never saw him again. After that it was summer and I decided to leave Arizona, leave behind all the memories and start a new life. I hitch hiked my way to LA and eventually found a way to get into school without alerting anyone. I got a job, which was a miracle considering I had none of my paperwork. I survived.

BPOV

I was doing okay until I brought up my Stanford years. It was the single most traumatizing time in my life and the hardest to talk about, but I looked to Alice and Jasper, who had looks of such sympathy and love it made me want to cry all over again. And then Edward. It was as if he knew exactly what I needed and just stayed by my side. I felt loved and cared for and just happy, all while wanting to just sob my heart out. I took that feeling and locked it away in my heart. It gave me the strength to continue.

"I graduated with a full ride to Stanford and was living an okay life until one of my TA's began to snoop. He found out some things about me and threatened to get my scholarship revoked unless I...well that was my junior year and luckily a lot of people had filed complaints against him so mine was like the final straw. He was fired and I wasn't bothered again until my last semester before graduation. This group of well to do kids had always followed me around. It was like they were sizing me up for something you know? Well one of the girls confronted me one day and asked if I could help her with a research paper she was doing and I of course said yes. She took me to this place underground and all of the people I had seen together were there." I had to stop and collect myself or I would lose it. "The things they did to me...were so inhumane. They were like vampires; creatures of darkness in pursuit of blood in the shadows. Always in the shadows."

"What did they do Bella?" Edward prompted me to continue.

"They cut and bruised and made me watch things. Horrible things. They enjoyed it so much. That was the worst part. They enjoyed inflicting pain on me." My broken intakes of breath were loud in my ears. "I was broken. I felt so broken, so disillusioned. Nothing made sense anymore. But I finished school anyway as number 1 in the class; I was solely devoted to work and school and nothing else. I had my honors and offers from different companies but I declined them and took a job as a secretary for a small publishing company."

"Why didn't you accept one of the big offers?" Jasper's voice sounded strained but I didn't dare look to see the expressions each of them wore. I couldn't bare it.

"I only knew how to survive, not thrive like the other jobs would make me do. I didn't want to live any other way so I didn't. I was also scared of getting too close to the lives of the wealthy. They were the ones who had hurt me so and I didn't want to be in that world. And I was sort of happy in my work. I could move up with time and before James took me I did. I was going to the women's facility to stay after work but I was so happy that day because I had been promoted. And now...I'm here and so happy. You are the first friends I have ever had and I know it's pathetic but I...I'm happy."

"It's not pathetic. You are the most deserving of friendship out of everyone I know and so kind hearted. Just like Esme. If anyone in this room is pathetic its Jasper because he's still crying. Even _I_ stopped." Alice's words made everyone laugh and some light was returned to everyone's eyes.

"Hey! Leave me alone. I'm man enough to cry. And it's because Bella here is like a sister to me and I love her as such so just stop being a…_meanie_." I gasped at hearing the word again. How was it possible to have so much emotion, such happy and good emotion directed towards me? I felt undeserving of them. I stood slowly and walked right in front of Jasper before collapsing at his feet. My head was in his lap and I let my sobs take over once more. Alice jumped to her feet in a fright and looked at me bewildered.

Jasper just looked scared and concerned.

"She did nearly the same thing when I was talking to her yesterday. I don't know why!" I lifted my head slightly and looked to Alice with a loving smile.

"No one had ever told me that they loved me before you. I was surprised that you could give it away, especially to me, so easily. I have never known love before and it overwhelmed me. But I love you to. And you to Jasper. Sorry for scaring you."

He gave me a quick hug before I went back to the comfort of Edward's side, immediately taking his hand. I felt horrid for not saying the words to Edward, but I was unsure of myself. I knew I loved him, but the love I had for him wasn't the kind of love I felt for Alice or Jasper. It was different, stronger. Way more frightening. I couldn't even put it into words, but I looked up into his shining green eyes and showed him how I felt. I put all of my feelings into the look I gave him and hoped he understood.

"I don't know how someone cannot love you but nevertheless we love you all the same. And we are going to let you two talk some more alone. Aren't we Jasper?" Alice looked over to find him wiping furiously at his eyes to try and hide the tears. We all laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy this while it lasts because you wont see it ever again. For a while, at least. Let's go. See you two later."

"Thank you both for listening and accepting me. Its means a lot to me to know that the people I care most about know about me. And I wanted you to know what type of person you were letting into your lives and your home." As I made to give Alice a long goodbye, Jasper and Edward seemed to hold a silent conversation with their eyes.

When jasper and Alice left we stayed on the couch for a while, just sitting. There was so much I still hadn't said, so much I wanted only Edward to know, and he seemed like he wanted to ask me a few things. But there was one thing I wanted to ask him first.

"You can talk to me about anything, you know. I won't judge you or question any choice you have made. I promise" His sudden outburst was rushed and his eyes were averted. Somehow it wasn't surprising to hear these words from him, though, but they warmed my heart anyway.

"Do you think if I had...matured faster I could have been better off? Do you think my innocence  
hindered me? Sometimes I wonder if maybe I hadn't been such a coward in certain situations I might have been able to defend myself against James. And, if I hadn't been and, well still am, naïve, I…I don't know. Things could have been different."

"I think it depends." He had my hand in his and it felt amazing. I had taken to grabbing his hand whenever I could. It seemed innocent enough and he never objected so I didn't see any reason to stop.

"On what?"

"On your view of maturity. What do you define it as?" I thought of that and had yet to come up with an answer. I was a smart girl but sometimes I just felt so stupid.

"It's just...when I was talking with Alice yesterday it made me realize that I haven't been exposed to the world in different situations. Edward, I can't even say the word 'sex' without blushing! I can feel it happening now and I didn't even say it in a context that would make a normal person blush! I was might not have been sheltered from the cruelty of the world, but I was extremely sheltered from normal things." I breathed in and out, glad to have gotten everything out.

"Bella, it's okay that you don't know a few things. If you have a burning desire to know about anything you've missed you can talk to me or Alice or even Jasper."

"I know and that's very kind of you all. But it would have been nice to know it all before I became an adult. Edward…did I ever tell you how I got my name?" I felt the tears again and fought them with all that I had. This wasn't over yet and I needed to be strong.

"I don't believe so."

"I was watching television when I was about seven years old and happened across the film version of Wuthering Heights. I thought Geraldine Fitzgerald was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and decided that all Isabellas' were than glamorous and statuesque. My full name, according to me, is Isabella Marie Swan. I knew a little girl who was really sweet by the name of Marie so it just kinda came from other people. I didn't technically have a name until I was seven and it was a name I had given myself. However, when people began to actually call me _Isa_bella, I didn't like it. I shortened it to Bella and…yeah."

"I can't say much about not having a name because I have always had one, but for what it's worth I think you picked a lovely name."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask something Bella?" I felt lighter than I had before and would have agreed to anything he said so I just nodded. "Why haven't you gone to the police yet? For any of it?" I sighed and came back to the harsh reality. I would have been lying if I said I didn't expect to be asked this at some point.

"If I went to the police they would have taken me away or asked questions I couldn't answer. All my hard work to get out of the darkness I was in, it would have been thrown away. I wouldn't have been able to handle that, Edward. I had spent enough of my life feeling trapped and I didn't want to go back there."

"I suppose I see where you're coming from." He looked sincere as he said this. "There is just one more thing I want to ask before I'm done, though." His expression turned wary and that alone worried me.

"Go ahead."

"That TA you told us about. How was it that he threatened you? If you don't mind me asking"

"No I don't mind. It's just difficult, is all. One night I had to stay after to talk to the professor about something and he was there, just watching me. When I was outside walking back to the dorms he cornered me and told me about the things he had found out. Then he gave me an ultimatum; either he get my scholarship revoked or I go back to his apartment to 'have a good time.' I freaked out and kicked him, and then I ran." I felt sort of proud for being able to defend myself, but the memory still gave me nightmares.

"And those kids who followed you? What exactly happened in that place?" I couldn't say no to his curious face, no matter how much it hurt me.

"When I first got down there, I thought it was some kind of prank, but then I saw candles and all the people in robes. It was positively occult. I didn't see the girl that had led me down at first but when the group tied me down on some kind of table and cut open my shirt and tore of my shorts, I saw her at the front. She was like the leader of the group.

"At first they gave me little cuts, but when I didn't respond how they wanted me to the cut me deeper. I was nearly unconscious I had lost so much blood. Then they started hitting me everywhere but I didn't respond. That's when they made me watch them." This was the worst of everything. I didn't know what Edward would think of me after I told him, but I felt like I needed to tell him all of it. "At first one of the guys was…touching himself but them it was him and a one of the girls. They would feel each other and then they started having sex. But it wasn't what I had thought it would be like. That was the first time I had seen anything sexual and it was rough; almost primal. They…I don't even know how to describe it. But they made me watch as they did it and they kept adding people. Every time I would close my eyes or try to turn away, though, someone would touch me. They kept it up until all of them were satisfied and then they dumped me in front of my dorm. I don't know how long I lay there, shivering on the ground, but when I realized that people would have been waking up, I went to my room, took a shower, and went to class." I felt his gaze burning a hole through me but I couldn't look up at him. I knew what he was thinking and I didn't want to see it in his eyes. "I know I'm tainted now, somehow, because of them but I still can't bring myself to blame them. I still feel like it's my fault."

"Of course it wasn't your fault, Bella. They are the ones to blame here. And I don't think you're tainted at all. You are still pure and innocent as far as I can tell."

"But that's what I meant before, about if I had matured faster and been better off? I wonder if maybe…maybe I _hadn't_ been so innocent, been a virgin, been sheltered, if I would have been more prepared for what happened because I wasn't prepared at all. It was such a shock to me, I didn't know what to think."

"Maybe it would have lessened the shock, sure, but what they did was still horrible. And you should be proud of being one of the few people left in the world who still have that gift to give when the time is right. It's a rare find these days." His wide dimpled smile warmed my heart. And I saw the reason in his placation and was thankful at least one of us thought positively.

"Thank you, Edward. I hope I do get that with someone I love one day."

"You will. Now," He stood and looked down at me with a smile as he began. "How about we watch a movie? Get away from all this emotional talk."

"That sounds good. I've never seen a whole movie before." I regretted admitting this the minute the words left my mouth. He would make a big deal of it, I was sure.

"No joke? Well we will have to fix that right now." He put a movie in the DVD player and came back to sit by me, closer than we were before. When the title screen appeared, I nearly fell to the floor in a fir of giggles. He looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"You just…didn't surprise me, is all. Sorry, I couldn't contain myself." I watched as he shook his head and then I focused on the move.

Transformers. What a guy thing to pick.

* * *

**I love your input so keep it coming! REVIEW! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	9. Chapter 9:Holiday

Sugar

Ch.9: Holiday

**A/N: This is the chapter where we get deep and explain everything. =D Hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. BUT I do own my brother for a day!=D**

**

* * *

**

EsmePOV

Bella was coming over for Thanksgiving and I couldn't contain myself. Or so Carlisle said. I just thought I was excited.

It had been almost a month since I had spoken with her at Alice's store and Alice was giving me weekly updates in Edward and Bella's relationship. It hadn't gone far. From what Alice had seen and what Bella told her when she was working with her, all they did was hold hands and she considered that a friendly gesture. It was very frustrating. Ali and I decided to take things into our own hands to further the progress. And there was definitely progress from when she first arrived. She was taking more freely and having fun. I couldn't wait to see her!

"Esme, darling, contain yourself. You'll burn the poor turkey." I looked at the entrance of the kitchen and nearly gasped. How long had I been daydreaming? I ran to the oven and breathed a sigh of relief to find it was perfect.

"Thank you, love."

"Just doin' my job, honey. Just doin' my job." I gave him a hug and a kiss and went back to the potatoes.

"Well can you continue you job and go get more ice for me, darling?" He nodded and turned to leave. "Thank you!"

I worked diligently on the feast and at noon I grew even more anxious. The kids were due to arrive any moment.

Just as I thought that, the sound of the door opening alerted me to someone's arrival.

"Mother dearest! Your favorite person in the whole world is here! Ow! Rosie, what was that for?" The sound of their bantering made me laugh. I put the rolls in the oven and went to greet them.

"For being an idiot. Everyone knows that _I_ am her favorite. So shut up." Rosalie looked beautiful as usual and Emmet looked happy. Every mother's dream.

"I don't pick favorites, darling, everyone knows that. I love everyone equally." I took them both in my arms for a long moment and sighed. I missed having all my children around all of the time. "It's so good to see you both. It feels like it's been forever and a day since the last time."

"Same here, mom. And I love you dearly but I just have to get to the television. Football!" And then he was gone. Rose and I just laughed and went back to the kitchen to chat.

As I began the desserts the door opened once more and Alice's tinkling laugh filled the house.

"Mom? Dad?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" To my surprise not only Alice and Jasper entered the large kitchen, but also Edward and Bella.

"Hey mom. Happy Thanksgiving." Edward left Bella's side to give me a hug and a kiss.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Edward. I've missed you so much! And Alice, Jasper, same to you." I made my way down the line and gave everyone a hug and a kiss and was met, lastly, by a bashful looking Bella.

"Hello, Esme. It's good to see you again. Happy Thanksgiving." She looked like she wasn't sure of what to do so I pulled her into a hug and she relaxed into it instantly.

"Same to you, dear. I'm so glad you could come!"

"Bella here is going to help you with dessert since everyone knows no one else can. We are going to go watch football with everyone else. See you at dinner!" As everyone made their way out, including Edward, Bella grew more tense.

"That would be a huge help, dear. Thank you for offering. Or did Alice..?"

"Oh no, I insisted that since I was sort of intruding that I help out."

"You aren't intruding, Bella. We are happy to have you. Now," I looked over at the counter to see what was left to be done. "I think the only thing left is to make the pies."

"Okay. Let's get to it."

EPOV

As usual, Emmet was completely engrossed in the game while the rest of us just sat and talked and occasionally got a laugh out of Emmet's antics.

"How's work at the hospital, Edward?" Carlisle was seated next to me with a sly grin on his face. I hadn't seen that look much in my life and I never knew what it meant, but it put me on guard.

"It's going well. The ER seems to be busier than ever this time of year, though."

"It does get crazy around the holidays." I noticed that he had a gray streak beginning to form in his hair. It only emphasized his wisdom.

"I like it though. It gives me something to focus on." His grin widened and I knew he was about to spring a trap on me.

"Speaking of which, how is Bella adjusting? Are you two getting along?" Alice giggled at that and I shot her a glare.

"Yes, she's doing quite well and we get along fine. I know you want to ask something else so just go ahead. Get it done and over with." His smile softened and his eyes swam with empathy.

"I just want to see you happy and if she is what does the trick then I think you should take advantage of that happiness and try to reel it in. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Unfortunately yes. I have heard it from Alice everyday for the past month and a half."

"She's right, Eddie. Even I can see that you're different and I haven't even met the girl yet. If that girl can do that much in such a little bit if time then I say go for it. You need to be happy because it bums me out when you aren't." Everyone looked to Emmet with surprise and Rose smiled. "And you need to get some." Her smile turned rueful and she smacked him on the side of the head at his lack of filter. "Ow! What? You were all thinking it!"

"But we have the decency not to say it aloud, Emmet." Jasper said. I gave them all a glare and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Shut up." I said, pouting.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Edward. We are all adults here." Alice chimed in.

"That may be but we don't need to talk about that." I shivered at the thought of openly discussing everyone's sex life. "And I just really don't want to know."

"Dinner!" Esme made an appearance from what seemed to be thin air and told us all to go the table. When we were all seated Carlisle said grace and we all began to eat.

"Oh! I nearly forgot myself. Bella, this is Emmet and Rosalie. Rosalie is Jasper's sister and Emmet is Rose's husband. Rose and Emmet, this is Bella. Edward's…" She searched for the right word for a moment. "Roommate and friend. I think. Yeah." She seemed satisfied for the time being but I knew she would want to interrogate me later just as dad had. She confirmed my suspicions by slipping me a wink. I tried to keep in the groan that wanted to escape.

"It's nice to meet you both. And good to see you again Dr. C."

BPOV

"Same here. It's nice to put a face with the name." Although I knew he was harmless, Emmet's size intimidated me. But I could tell from the dimpled smile that he was a big softie, just as Alice had told me before we left. Rosalie though…she looked frightening. A glare and a grimace, seemingly permanent, were plastered on her face.

"Likewise." I flinched at the hostility that was seeping from every pore in her body. I couldn't remember doing anything to deserve it, but I made a mental note to apologize to her later if she gave me the chance.

"Good to see you again as well, Bella. How have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you. I haven't made a visit to the ER in quite some time." I laughed, remembering all my visits.

"That's great. You seem livelier since I last saw you're doing keep it up. Healthy looks good on you." He gave me a smile similar to the one Edward always gave me and I blushed profusely.

"Thank you, sir. I haven't been doing a lot other than reading and working. It's a break from my previous routine, though, so I suppose that could have something to do with it." I was hoping he wouldn't ask me about what my previous routine had been. It would be too embarrassing to share.

"Oh my gosh, daddy you should see her do the accounting at Fairie! The last person I hired to do it and that alone took _all day_. But I get Bella in there and she did it in an hour! She even spotted mistakes the other dude made and fixed then after asking. And then after that she helped stock and cut that time in half by suggesting new organizational tactics. It seriously brought me up to date and helped so much. And that isn't even all! She is a total neat freak; I mean OCD and all that so the store was spotless! It's been that way since she started and business has never been better." I listened to her praises and smiled while shaking my head.

"I haven't done that much to improve. Fairie was already doing very well."

"Oh don't downplay your efforts Bella. It's a kill joy. Now, daddy, I think you should seriously consider asking Bella to do you financial stuff. She's a genius!" I was about to protest but Alice shot me a look that said _don't you dare_, making me shut my mouth instantly.

"That would be fantastic! You know, dear, I was _just_ thinking that we should hire someone to help us out. You know, we have investments and stock and a whole bunch of other things that can be perfected! How about it, Bella? Can we hire you?" I didn't know what to say. I had never been a commodity so I didn't know how to react.

"Of course, Esme, but I couldn't take your money."

"Nonsense! We would have to compensate you in some way. Just name your price." I felt eyes on me and I couldn't help but look down in embarrassment. Too much attention at one time. Edward seemed to notice my discomfort and took my hand under the table. I thanked him by giving his hand a squeeze.

"Just the pleasure of your company is enough for me." Esme brought her hands up excitedly and looked between me and Carlisle.

"What do you think, darling?"

"I think it's a great idea. Bella, I hear you attended Stanford. Did you major in something mathematical?"

"Oh no. quite the opposite. I majored in English/Creative writing. I did minor in business accounting, though."

"You did a double major?" He looked astounded at that. "While also having a _math_ minor and a full time job? And if I'm not mistaken you were top of the class. How did you do it?" He leaned forward with his hands under his chin for support looking genuinely interested.

"I was focused, I guess. I didn't have anything else going on but work and school so I just put everything I had into it."

"That's incredible."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Carlisle." I smiled at his generosity.

"Thank you Carlisle." Feeling like I had completely monopolized the conversation, I turned to the rest of the table to converse.

"So Emmet, Rosalie, what is it you two do?" Emmet's smile was mile wide. Everyone groaned and Jasper looked at me with a forlorn look.

"Here we go…"

"I'm Emmet McCarty! I play for the Seattle Seahawks! I'm surprised you have heard of me before."

"I…um, I'm sorry, but play what?" Emmet looked confused but the rest of the table gave a collective gasp in my direction.

"Football, of course!" He laughed, loudly while everyone just kept staring at me. I felt like I was under observation.

"I…" I knew I would regret it, but I could seem to stop myself from talking. "…I haven't ever seen football played. I haven't really seen any sport played. I'm sorry."

"Are you…you aren't kidding? Oh god we have to fix this!" He stood immediately and almost ran to my side of the table to scoop me up and take me to the living room. I felt, for a moment, a fleeting bout of fear at this man I didn't know. But it was gone as fast as it had come. When we were seated on the couch I was surprised to find myself laughing. Edward and Alice had followed and when they got there they had worried expressions.

"Are you okay?" Edward had walked to my side and kneeled in front of me, taking my shaking hand. I was still laughing.

"I'm…fine, actually. Great. That was such a rush!" I was almost hysterical, I knew, but I couldn't stop the laughter.

"O-kay…Bella, have you had any alcohol? Did you eat something weird?" He was poking and prodding around to try and find the reason for my craziness.

"Edward, I'm fine. Really. Relax."

"Okay, sure. What are you showing her Emmet?" Edward laughed lightly and stood, looking at Emmet with a mixture of amusement and frustration.

"Football! What else?"

"Sure, sure." Edward gave me one more smile before going back to the dining room. Then I was left with Emmet and football.

"Good, he's gone. Now Bella, this is very important. This guy here…"

"Is it you?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes! Well, that just took the fun out of it. I guess it's to be expected of someone so smart." He stopped his movement and looked at me seriously. "You and Eddie really do belong together, you know." I gasped and blushed, then looked down at my lap.

"I don't know about that."

"Well everyone else but you two _does_ know about it. And we all approve. So…yeah. And I think he found a good match in you. You're pretty cool, Bella." With that he went back to explaining the game while my mind was reeling with so many thoughts.

EPOV

I was kind of glad that Emmet had taken to Bella so fast and had whisked her away to explain football. It gave me some time to think. And to let out my anger.

"What the _hell_ is your problem, Rose?" I asked for her company out on the patio and let out all I had held back at the dinner table. "What did she do to deserve that attitude?" Rose looked out into the forest on the outskirts of the yard with a torn expression.

"She's a threat."

"To whom? She is the most nonviolent and innocent person, probably in the world, so how would she be a threat to you?" She looked me in the eyes with her icy blue ones and I saw pain there. "Rose…"

"She's a threat to you. I don't want anyone hurting you anymore. What Tanya did was horrible and you didn't deserve it. I can see the guy I used to know right now and if she hurts you then I won't ever see him again. You look happy. You deserve to be happy." I pulled her into a hug and let her cry. I knew the incident with Tanya had affected her as well. They were best friends.

"Its okay, Rose. I'm not going anywhere." I pulled her an arm's length away and looked at her seriously. "I'm happy _because_ of Bella, Rose. She…I can't even describe how she makes me feel. It's just really really good. You know?" She sighed and walked over to one of the patio chairs and plopped down in it. She understood.

"Edward…I hate to be the bearer of bad news…" I snickered at that.

"Since when?" She glared and continued.

"_But…_you're in love, you dumb ass." I took a seat next to her and put my head in my hands.

"I know." Her eyes grew wide at my admission. "And if you tell Alice I admitted it, everyone will know about spring break of senior year." She glared again and the burst out laughing.

"Blackmail doesn't suit you, ya know. But it does suit me. So if you tell anyone that I cried, I will sneak into your apartment when you're sleeping and cut off your…"

"Okay! Got it. But you know, you seem off. Are you feeling well?" This brought a look of apprehension to her face, making me even more curious.

"Rose? What's going on?" I took her hand for comfort and she relaxed slightly.

"Edward, I'm pregnant." I gasped and stared at her, mouth agape, with wide eyes.

"Does Emmet know? How far along are you? Have you seen a doctor? Are you sure…?"

"Calm down, Edward. Yes he knows. And everyone else probably does by now. We were going to tell you all today. I'm two months along and I haven't seen a doctor yet. I wanted to ask Carlisle if he had any recommendations." I could tell she was beaming from the news. I was extremely happy for her and Emmet; I knew they had been trying for a baby for a long time.

"This is fantastic news, Rose! You're going to be a mom. God, I feel like I just turned fifty. I'm going to be an uncle…kinda."

"Yep. But I'm scared, Edward. What if I hurt it? I don't know how to be a mother and I don't know how to take care of anyone. Other than Emmet, of course." She laughed and I patted her hand.

"Rose, I can't imagine you being a bad mother. You are going to love your child so much and Emmet will finally have someone to play with."

"He said the same thing when we found out." She shook her head. "But I'm going to need help and you know how much I hate that."

"I do, but no one is going to let you do this alone." I smiled. "Not in this lifetime."

EmPOV

After I was done teaching Bella about sports, I noticed that Rose was out on the patio with Eddie. I figured I should tell everyone the news that Rose had told Edward.

"I have an announcement, you guys!" Everyone had gathered in the living room to watch me show Bella the basics of football so no one was missing.

"Go on, Em." Esme said. I did.

"Rose is pregnant. I'm going to be a dad!" I saw Alice jump up and down while clapping her hands and Jasper, right behind her, smiling wider than I had ever seen him smile. Esme was crying tears of joy and Carlisle had a smile on his face as well.

"I'm so happy for you! Finally a baby will be around again!"

"Well, geeze mom you seen more excited than I am." Everyone laughed at that, mostly because it was true. Esme loved kids.

"Well, I have been waiting for grandchildren for a while now. I'm so excited!" Just then Edward and Rose walked in and Rose was looking kind of green.

"You okay, baby?" She nodded and tried to smile, but it didn't last long. She made a dash for the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I stood to go after her but Bella was already halfway down the hallway, a worried look covering her features.

"I'll check on her, Emmet. Don't worry."

BPOV

When I reached the bathroom at the end of the hall, I knocked on the door.

"Rosalie, are you alright? Do you need anything?" I heard the toilet flush and the door knob turn so I took a few steps back to give her room.

"No, I'll be fine." She looked a little pale, but otherwise she was just as put together as when she arrived. "Thank you, though."

I nodded and turned to leave her but she reached out and grabbed my forearm to stop me. I jumped slightly at the sudden contact and cringed, afraid of a confrontation.

"I don't apologize. Ever. But I was a real bitch to you earlier so I just wanted to tell you that it was wrong of me."

"Its okay, Rosalie." She gave a weak smile and wobbled a little. I linked arms with her and helped her back into the living room and on the couch next to Emmet. When she was seated comfortably, I took a seat in between Alice and Edward.

"So. Any names yet?" Esme looked so elated, I couldn't help but smile. Edward took my hand again and I couldn't have felt any more at home.

APOV

When Edward took Bella's hand, I almost lost it. Mom and I had planned to take matters into our own hands and we would do so immediately. It was getting pretty late and I gave Esme a look and stood, excusing myself to the kitchen.

"What's the plan? Their innocent hand holding would piss me off if it weren't so cute." I turned around to see an amused looking Rose. Esme came in in that moment and looked confused.

"What did I miss?" She said, looking between Rose and me.

"What 'plan'? What are you two up to?" Rose didn't look angry for being left out and I was glad.

"We are trying to get Edward and Bella to realize that they both love each other and are just being too stupid…"

"Oblivious." Esme corrected with a hard stare. I rolled my eyes and kept going.

"…to notice it. We just need a way for them to be alone for an extended amount of time over the weekend." I thought and thought but came up with nothing. Rose was just grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Isn't it obvious?" Esme looked just as lost as I was and we both prompted Rose to continue. "Stick them in the same room."

"Ah! Devious, indeed. No wonder I love you so much!" Esme quickly agreed and all three of us planned out the rest of the weekend. They would be alone at every opportunity. We would make sure of it.

EPOV

They were up to something, all three of them. I hadn't figured it out yet, but I was going to if it killed me.

"Okay everyone it's getting pretty late. Carlisle and I are going to head up to bed but before I go, Bella, can I show you to your room?" Bella nodded and took her upstairs quickly with Bella's stuff in both their hands. When only Bella returned, Carlisle excused himself and bid us all goodnight before heading off to bed.

"I think we are going to hit the hay as well. Goodnight!" Alice and Jasper left, leaving only Rose, Emmet, Bella and I in the living room.

"Sleep sounds great. Let's go, Em." Emmet looked confused, as it was only eleven and that, to him, was early, but he left nonetheless. "Night!" Only Bella and I were left in the large room and after a few moments she let out a yawn the size of Texas.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to follow the herd here and get some sleep. Goodnight, Edward." I watched as she walked up the stairs and even after she had disappeared, I was still staring. I shook myself out of the daze and decided I would get some sleep as well.

When I reached my room, I opened the door and entered to find it unchanged. The walls were still a dark blue and the curtains were still gold. It still smelled of citrus and pines as if it had just been cleaned. It felt like home. I shook my head at my reverie and began to undress. I was in only my boxers as I headed to my bathroom to take a shower. I was just thinking about how well Bella seemed to fit in here when I heard a yelp and a thud. I opened the door to find Bella on her back wrapped in a towel, her hair, dark from the shower, surrounded her. She was unconscious.

"Bella! Bella can you hear me?" I kneeled at her side and lifted her head onto my lap, checking for blood in the process and thankfully finding none. "Wake up, Bella. Please, wake up." Her eyelids fluttered and within moments I was staring into her deep chocolate orbs.

"I fell." She stated simply and weakly with a small smile. I breathed out in relief, mixing a laugh in along with it.

"You did. Are you okay?"

"Just dizzy. Can I stand?"

"Of course! Let me help you." I stood, pulling her with me. When she was up right her body was flush against mine and she was looking into my eyes deeply. I wanted so badly to lean down and kiss her.

BPOV

I wanted to kiss him. I knew that much. When I looked into his eyes I saw so much care and fear and happiness and other emotions that I couldn't recognize. And they were directed at me. I was about to lean into him, to get closer than possible, but a sudden pain in my hip crippled me. I crumbled in his arms and lost all sense of anything around me. There was so much pain; it knocked the wind out me, making it hard to breath.

"I'm s-sorry. Can you help me to the bed?" I was barely able to get that much out and after I did I couldn't speak any more.

"Its okay, Bella. Here, just sit for a moment and breathe deeply. I will be right back." I didn't know what he meant but I nodded and did as I was told. It was then that I noticed that I was in only a skimpy towel and he was only in his boxers. I could do nothing to speak up about it, though. My breath was coming out in shallow huffs.

When he came back, he had a small pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He handed me the pill and the water and I took it blindly.

"Hopefully that will help a little. How do you feel right now? On a scale of one to ten, where is the pain?" The pain had subsided a little from just sitting. I showed him five fingers to indicate the pain. "Okay. That's not too bad. Lie down and let the pill do its job. You might get a little drowsy.

"Thank you. Can you hand me that bag, please?" He handed me the small duffle bag I had brought with me and I looked through it, gasping.

"Are you in pain?" He was at my side in an instant, but I shook my head. I was appalled at the nerve of Alice. She had switched out the clothes I brought for the ones she had originally wanted me to bring. I looked down in despair. "What's wrong?" I sighed and looked up at him.

"Alice is evil."

"On a good day, yes. What did she do this time?" He asked, curious.

"It's nothing, just something she took. Edward?"

"Yes?"

"This is your room." He quirked an eyebrow and nodded. "Esme put me in here and said I wasn't allowed to leave. It would have been funny…if it wasn't scary." We both laughed. "But anyway, I'm not going to take your bed from you so we are either going to have to share or I will take the couch." I tried to make my gaze steady and serious. He laughed.

"I don't mind sharing with you, Bella. I would have guessed you would want me to leave." I shook my head at him.

"I don't mind at all. But, can I get dressed?" He seemed to have forgotten that I was naked under the towel in all the commotion.

"Oh, yeah. If course. I'm going to take a shower but if you need anything in here feel free to take it." I nodded and watched as he left the room and closed the door to the bathroom. I let out a breath and sighed as I looked at my choices for nightwear. Not a lot of it was very…decent, so I had to settle for the black baby doll thing. It was beautiful, really; lace and silk. But on me it just seemed ridiculous. When I had it on, I looked in the mirror by the door. I looked exposed but I felt kinda pretty. Edward chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom behind a wall of steam, fully clothed in flannel pants and an old rock T shirt.

When he looked at me he gasped.

"I know, I know. I even _feel_ ridiculous. But, that thing Alice took? It was all of my clothes." I looked down to the floor, scowling.

"No, Bella, you look…cute." I snapped my head up to look at him, to see if he was lying. He looked completely sincere.

"Really?"

"Absolutely." His smile knocked me off my feet. I felt the bed beneath me. Thank goodness for small favors. Edward hesitantly made his way to the bed and sat next to me. He took my hand. "I think you look beautiful." He looked deep into my eyes and I saw what I had been looking for. Love. But I was scared of it, didn't know how to take it. I broke eye contact, feeling a great wave of exhaustion sweep over me.

"Thank you, Edward." I began to scoot to the head of the bed and took the right side. "I'm just gonna…sleep…"

"Sleep well, Bella." His voice was close to me and the last thing I heard before I entered dreamland.

* * *

**I love your input so keep it coming! REVIEW! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	10. Chapter 10:Kiss Me

Sugar

Ch.10: Kiss Me

**A/N: Yay it's time for the mushy stuff!! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the sappiness.**

**=D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own my Christmas tree!**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I woke up to a bright sun, cold air, and warm arms. It felt so good, I didn't want to open my eyes and find it all gone. I felt shifting next to me, and then heard a happy sigh. I was about to finally open my eyes to reality when I hear her speak.

"Soft…so happy…and green, so green. Don't leave…" She could have been talking about some really awesome grass field for all I knew, but I held onto the tiny bit of hope that she was talking about me. But, when her steady breathing was all that was left to be heard, I unwrapped her tiny arms from around my right one. As I was walking to the bathroom I heard one last tiny whisper that filled my heart with joy.

"Edward…"

BPOV

I was colder than I was before. I could have been dreaming it, but I was beginning to wake up and I felt a shift in the bed and temperature. My eyes fluttered open to find I was in bed alone. Part of me was disappointed and I wasn't sure why.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed to sit up and felt slightly dizzy. Then I remembered last night; falling, the clothing issue, the room situation, everything. It was disorienting and I felt the room spin around me before finally settling on Edward's form at the door to the bathroom.

"You alright?"

"I will be when everything stops moving." He gave a quiet laugh and made his way to me.

"Are you in any pain? Do you want to take something?" I laughed that time.

"Maybe I should just stay drugged up. It would make things a lot easier." I thought about that for a minute and was seriously considering it. "Wont you get into some kind of trouble for slipping me so many narcotics?"

"Maybe a little bit, but only by Carlisle. It's okay."

"Well, thank you then. For taking that risk." I gave him a playful smirk and he looked surprised. I wasn't sure where the confidence came from but I figured it had something to do with the early hour.

"My pleasure. Now," he stood and took my hand to help me on my feet as well. "Esme is always up hours before everyone so she will be expecting us for breakfast at some point."

"Let's not keep her waiting then, yeah?" He nodded and tried to pull me forward but I was dead in my tracks. The breeze…

"Are we not going to get dressed?" He laughed a carefree laugh at that.

"I usually wait until after I have made a mess. It's hard not to with Esme's cooking. It's too good to just have it in your mouth; you always have to get some on your shirt, pants, floor, ceiling in some cases. It's safer to just wear pajamas." I supposed he hadn't noticed it yet, but I could feel it everywhere, or rather, _not_ feel it.

"I don't think I am dressed appropriately for breakfast and in front of your family nonetheless!"

"Bella, don't worry you are very decent. And you might even feel overly dressed after seeing what Alice, Rose, and even Esme wear down there." His smile was genuine and staggering, especially for it being so early in the morning. How did he find the energy to be so alluring?

"All right, then, but only because I am ravenous and it is a little warm. So let's go before I change my mind." I pulled him behind me as we made our way down the elegantly decorated hallway and down the curved staircase. I almost lost myself looking at everything in the beautiful home. It was all so lovely.

"Good morning Bella! Ooh you did wear it! I knew you would." I heard Alice's excited voice and snapped my head in her direction with a furious glare.

"Of course I'm wearing it. I had to. You took out anything decent before we left without me knowing. That wasn't very nice of you, Alice." I crossed my arms over my chest then, realizing I actually had cleavage, dropped them to my sides. I heard Edward chuckle at my movement and shot him a glare, making him retreat at once in a mock surrender.

"Don't be a kill joy, Bells! You look adorable." Alice gave me the puppy dog eyes and I _almost_ caved.

"Don't give me that look, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock, it won't work on me. Not this morning." Her eyes grew wider than I had ever seen them just as the whole audience gave a collective gasp. My gaze never wavered.

"Woah, Bella. Didn't know you had it in you. But keep it up, giver her all you've got. Oh, and that nightie looks adorable on you by the way." Rose put in her two cents and I gave her a grateful look. Emmet gave me a thumbs up and Jasper sat back, as usual, with a knowing smirk.

"You…you used my full name! Bella, I'm so proud of you!" She skipped over and pulled me into a hug. I didn't know what to do so I just smiled and hugged her back.

"I win." I said and she looked up at me and stuck her tongue out. I laughed and then turned to Esme who had a loving smile on her face. "I'm sorry for my audacity this morning, Esme. I didn't intend to be brash when I came down." Everyone laughed and I looked around, confused.

"Only you, Bella, would apologize to Esme for yelling at Alice in her kitchen." Jasper finally spoke up, causing another round of laughter to fill the room. After thinking about it, I saw the humor and joined in.

"I think it's sweet. You should all take a page from Bella's book every now and then. And stop causing mischief. Alice." Esme wrapped me in a warm hug and gave Alice a pointed look.

"It isn't just me! It's a lot of Emmet to. I'm just more sneaky about it. So…ha."

"Sneakier, Alice. The correct term is sneakier." Alice looked like she was about to burst and I couldn't help the laughter that came out of me. I shrugged when I got curious yet amused looks from everyone. "English major." I mumbled.

"Look out! She's on fire this morning!" Emmet put out his fist in front of me and I looked at it questioningly before balling up my own fist and hitting his.

"Well, let's all keep the fires to a minimum for a while and enjoy breakfast, okay?" Carlisle said, full of authority. We were all seated within moments and piling our plates with the food Esme had put out. We fell into idle chatter and I completely forgot about my overly exposed body and felt at peace.

After everyone had eaten and showered and dressed, we all convened in the living room to decide on what to do for the rest of the day.

"I say we…" Alice was unusually bouncy and even Jasper couldn't help her contain herself.

"We all know what you want to do so, Alice. Shop." Rosalie interrupted with a knowing smirk and Alice pouted.

"I think we should all go to Port Angeles." Carlisle began. "Have lunch together then split up and do whatever until we decide when and where to meet up afterwards. It would be a nice change to just walk and see where the roads take us. What do you say?" Everyone took turns agreeing and when I was the only one left who hadn't uttered a single word, positive or negative, everyone looked at me, waiting.

"Bella, dear, what do you say?" Esme looked at me with the most frightening expression. It was sweet, almost too sweet, while also daring me to say no.

"That sounds fun." Placated for the time being, she softened her look and then latched on to Carlisle.

"Shall we all go then?" Soon enough, we were all on the road in separate vehicles; Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, and Rosalie and Emmet all in their respective cars. There was no choice but for Edward and I to take his car. And it was a pleasant enough drive up to Port Angeles. We chatted idyly and he pointed different things out, enlightening in the history of Washington, since I had never been.

When we arrived at a small Italian restaurant called Bella Italia, I felt my nerves pick up and send my brain into overdrive.

_Am I underdressed? I'm going to kill Alice for taking my clothes. I wonder if the menu will be in Italian. I don't speak Italian, what am I going to do? What if…_

"Bella, calm down. You're nearly hyperventilating over there." The soft sound of Edwards voice soothed and calmed me back to a normal breathing pace. I looked up at him and smiled bashfully, embarrassed by my actions.

"Sorry. Don't know what got into me."

"No problem, just don't hurt yourself. And remember, everything will be fine." He looked into my eyes and it seemed as if he could see into my heart and soul. He knew the exact right thing to say. I was sure my grin was taking over my whole face, but I couldn't help it and as I took his hand to meet the rest of the family, it only grew.

***

"I wanna go shopping!" Alice was completely insatiable. We had eaten delicious food at the restaurant and had lovely conversation, but all she could keep focus on was the mall across the street.

"We know, Alice. Hey! I have an idea. How about us girls go for about an hour and meet back up here to plan out the rest of the day? I don't think Alice can hold herself down any longer." Esme had a devious glint in her eyes and I knew that she was up to something. I nodded in acquiescence as everyone else had nonetheless and walked with them away from the guys.

"Well, I know where I _need_ to go. I need new bras. I've gone up a whole freaking cup size!" Rosalie looked extremely frustrated at that, but Esme and Alice just laughed.

"What did you expect, Rose? For them to shrink? You're pregnant, hon." Alice chimed in with her knowledge and Esme soothed her as well. I stayed silent, not sure of how much help I would be. During all this, however, I was zoning out and someone was calling my name.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I wanted to know what you think." To my surprise, in the time of my zoning out, we had reached our destination and I was standing idly by while the three others critiqued the rather…colorful merchandise of Victoria's Secret. And it was Rosalie who had gotten my attention.

"Think about what?" She gave me a smile and pointed to her chest. I blushed.

"Do you think I should do a half cup despite my annoyingly large breasts? I like this one, but I don't know if I should even think about it." My blush deepened as she held out a bra that looked like it was sliced in half at the cups.

"Its lovely, really Rosalie, but I just don't know. I don't wear these kinds of things so I don't know what looks good or should look good or when the right time to wear any of it is. I'm sorry."

"Well," She began. "I guess I will have to try it on. Then you can tell me what you think, okay?" I nodded submissively and followed her to the dressing room. Just as I sat in one of the plushy pink chairs, she turned with a serious look.

"And Bella?"

"Yes Rosalie?"

"Only my mother calls me Rosalie." Her expression grew tight and I felt fear course through my veins.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware. If I put you ill at ease I'm very sorry." I apologized with my head down, afraid of her reaction.

"Bella?" I had to look up to see what her expression told. She sounded sweet.

"Yes?"

"I hate my mother." I started at that, while also letting out a breath of relief. "Just call me Rose." I nodded and she went in to try on the bra and a handful of other things she had picked up. I began to pick at my nails when a door opened. I had completely forgotten about Alice and Esme, and I felt horrible. When Alice skipped over to where I was sitting, clad only in her frilly mini skirt, stiletto heels, and a pink, lacy push up bra, I felt my cheeks warm from the imminent blush.

"What do you think? I never thought I would say this in my life, but I think it's _too_ pink."

"I…um, Alice you're half naked in public." She giggled at my remark and turned to see herself in the floor length mirror, doing a twirl.

"Well, how else am I supposed to show you? So? What do you think?" I looked at her petit figure and then the bright bra and then nodded.

"You're right. Too pink." She nodded as well and seemed to glide back into the dressing room. When her door closed, the one in front of me opened, revealing Rose in all her glory.

"I think I made a good judgment call on the whole half cup thing. I'm spilling out of it. What do you think?" I took in her whole self and instantly took a blow to my already close to nonexistent self esteem. She had the perfect body; beautiful complexion toned muscles and abs, legs that seemed to go on for miles, and, the main focus, her breasts. She wasn't kidding about them spilling out, either. I could see practically all of her standing there in only the bra and daisy-duke shorts. I had to pinch myself to keep from staring too long.

"I agree." She smiled and looked in the mirror to see herself. I thought really hard about my next move and nodded to myself before I took a breath and began again. "If I may, Rose, could I make a speculation?" She didn't seem fazed by my sudden question and instead nodded with her smile still intact. "I think you are more suited to darker colors. Maybe black or navy or even red. Yes, I think a nice shade of red would be lovely on you." Her smile grew at that.

"You know, I've always thought that but I was just drawn to the pastels. Thank you, Bella."

"You're very welcome, Rose." She left me then to try on more, full cupped bras and some corsets she had picked up. I stood, unsure of what to do with myself, and walked over to where Esme was. Thankfully she was in the pajama section, but, unthankfully, she was looking at a rack full of lacy baby dolls. My cheeks reddened at the thought of her and Carlisle.

"Hello dear! Enjoying yourself?" I nodded and meekly smiled, the thoughts still swamping my mind. "Before, when you said you didn't wear these things, which part exactly did you mean? The nighties? Corsets?" I shook my head and began to explain.

"Anything in the store, actually, unless they sell sports bras. I haven't ever…been able to afford anything more, really. Nor have I ever had or needed the opportunity. I don't even know what cup size I am to be honest." When I finished, I heard not only one, but three collective gasps. I looked around me to see Alice and Rose with shocked expressions to match Esme's and stared at them, confused.

"Oh goodness. Bella, we are going to remedy that this instant. Come on, let's get you fitted." Since it was Esme I couldn't say no. She looked determined; like she was on a mission. I let her take me over to one of the fitting people and even stood in the dressing room with the smiling woman as she took her measuring tape around my naked chest. When she was finished, I was declared a small C cup and was ushered around the store by Esme, Alice, and Rose, being asked what I liked and 'would you wear this?'. Honestly, I didn't see myself in any of it. I didn't think I had the right body for the kinds of things they were handing me but I nodded when I needed to and obediently carried the stuff. But when it was time to try the things on, I got nervous.

"Esme, could you help me with these? If you want to, of course."

"I'd love to dear! I have gotten to do this for a while and I kind of miss it to be honest. Now, which one…ah! This one is just adorable." She picked up a plain white one and I sighed in relief. She was going easy on me. I took it without complaint and turned from her to strip off my shirt. When it was off I heard a gasp and felt a feather light touch on what must have been a scar. "Bella…when did this happen?" I turned to see her, my arms covering my chest, and smiled a sad smile at her. Then I looked in the mirror and turned slightly so I could see which one she had pointed out. It was the most prominent one I had, the deepest cut I had ever received when I was underground with those people. But I couldn't tell Esme this. I didn't know why, but it just didn't seem right to darken her day.

"It was an accident, when I was twenty-one." She eyed me warily, unbelieving, but let me turn back around to put the bra on. When the task was accomplished, I turned back to face her and saw her gaze drawn to a deep cut right between my breasts. She looked like she would cry, just looking at it. I felt ashamed of myself then, unfit to be standing in front of someone such as Esme with my tattered body exposed.

"And I suppose that one was an accident as well."

"It's nothing. They were both at the same time but it's long past since then. I'm over it. I'm sorry you have to see it. I've never been so exposed in front of anyone so I'm not used to speculation."

"No, dear, it's not…Bella, look at me please." I did as she told me and looked into her warm hazel eyes. There was nothing but kindness there. "You are a beautiful woman. Don't ever let anyone tell you anything else because it won't be true. You don't see yourself clearly at all, my dear."

"Thanks Esme." I needed to get away from the emotions that were bubbling up inside me, so I changed the subject. "How does it look?" Slowly, I lowered my arms for her to see me correctly.

"It's so cute! We should definitely get it." I was about to protest but she gave me a look and I backed down immediately. Now I knew who to blame for Edward's 'looks'. "I'm buying them Bella. And it's because I want to. So no arguing because if what I hear is correct, you don't like to take anything from anyone."

"Alice. She is in trouble." We both laughed at that before we decided I needed to try on a different type of bra.

"How about…this one. Blue is your best color, I think." The one she gave me was very padded and looked scary with all its lace and bows. I put it on though to appease her and when I looked in the mirror I gasped.

"I grew!" Esme laughed at that and put her hands on my shoulders as she looked at me through the mirror.

"It is a glorious thing, isn't it? You have that extra little boost to up your confidence. And you look like you are enjoying this boost. Is there a certain person that you want to notice your boost a little more?" I hadn't thought of it that way but when Esme said it like that, I couldn't help but think of Edward. It made my blush return tenfold.

"No! What…I mean, how would…" I tried to come up with an excuse, but I knew that I was a horrible liar. I plopped down into the small chair in the corner and sighed. "Esme I don't know what to do! He's always there in my thoughts. Every little thing he does is just…and he's always so warm and…I don't know what these feelings are. I've never felt them before this. Is it always so scary? I feel like I am constantly on the edge of a cliff and if the wind blows the wrong way I'll fall." She smiled knowingly and took my hand in hers.

"That's called love, my dear. I can see it in your eyes as well as his. You are both just scared of what will happen. And yes, it will always be that scary. That's how you know it's true."

"I don't want to hurt him, though. I've never been in a relationship so I wouldn't know what to do. I wouldn't want to disappoint him. Besides, he hasn't done anything to show he feels the same way so I don't have anything to worry about. It's completely hypothetical, right?"

"Oh, Bella. I hope you know all of that is nonsense. He would feel just the same about you no matter what and I think he thinks your naivety is adorable."

"You think so?"

"No, honey. I _know_ so. I'm a mother."

"Then I suppose I should listen to you." She laughed and nodded before pulling me into a hug.

"Indeed. And I'm going to take a guess and say you don't want to even touch that black corset over there, am I right?" I blushed and nodded I agreement. "Then you get dressed and I will go buy these. I'm sure Alice and Rose are done by now." Before she could leave I grabbed her wrist, all of a sudden feeling empty.

"Esme, would it be alright if…and you don't have to, but what, um…can I have a hug?"

"Of course!" When she pulled me into her embrace I felt nearly whole again. It was so warm in her arms, I didn't want to let go.

"Is this what it's like to have a mother?" I thought I said it low enough so she wouldn't hear but she did and I should have known. She heard, saw, and just knew everything.

"Yeah. I suppose it is."

EPOV

After the girls were out of sight, Carlisle, Emmet, and Jasper sighed in relief. I looked at them, confused, and followed where they began to walk blindly.

"So what are we going to do for the next hour or so, guys? I hate to be predictable, but what about what we did last year?" Emmet spoke up as we entered the busy mall.

"Sure. But, you know the girls won't like it if they find out." To my surprise, Carlisle spoke next. I was still out of the loop.

"What are we talking about?" I chimed in and the guys looked at me with wide grins.

"Well, while you were…away last year, even though we weren't here, we did something new and completely idiotic. But it was so much fun we didn't care."

"Well? What was it?"

"Window shopping." I quirked my eyebrow at them all and tried hard not to laugh.

"Okay then. Weirdos. Do I even want to know how that idea came to be? And why would the girls be mad?"

"Well," Jasper began. "If they found out we were actually _looking_ at things but not _buying_ them…" He shuddered at the thought. "I don't even wanna think about the repercussions."

"Okay, I'll bite this time, but next year I get to pick."

"Deal." We all agreed and began to stroll down the walkways of the mall. After a few minutes we settled into a casual conversation as we admired the items in the windows.

"So Edward." Here we go. "How are things with Bella?" Jasper raised an eyebrow and smirked. He knew too much.

"There are no 'things' with Bella." This peaked Emmet and Carlisle's interest.

"No? So you haven't thought about her constantly or daydreamed or fantasized or caught yourself staring in the two months she has been at your place?" That damn Texan accent always made it hard for me not to laugh whenever his ever present twang came out.

"Not at all. And when you say it like that it sounds stalker-ish." He gave me a cocky smirk and Emmet and Carlisle watched on in amusement.

"So you didn't ogle her at all this morning when she was sitting there in that little blue number?"

"No. And it was black." That was the moment I knew I was screwed. "Well shit. There goes my dignity." They all burst into raucous laughter as we kept walking and only when I sat down on the small bench in the center of the walkway did they stop and sit with me.

"Ha! You know, Edward, it's actually very obvious how you both feel so you should stop being an idiot and just ask her on a date or something." Emmet gave me his words of wisdom and I wondered exactly how obvious it was. "She won't wait for a revelation, man. And she is way too naïve to understand that you're just being a pansy ass. I've known her a day and I already feel sorry for her. She actually seems to put up with you pretty well so you gotta give her that much." I opened my mouth to speak but Carlisle began before I could.

"Edward, they're right. You need to do something if you really want her, son." I sighed and nodded, committing to the idea.

"I guess you are all right. Maybe."

"Definitely." They all said.

"Okay. And Jasper?"

"Yeah?" We all stood then and made our way back to where we had left off.

"Don't look at Bella anymore. That 'little blue number' almost killed me and I don't even want to know what was running through your minds. And you can blame your fiancée for that, by the way. She went a little too far this time. I cant even describe the look of complete mortification she had on her face when she looked into her bag last night." Jasper had the decency to look ashamed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I swear I didn't even know about that until we got to mom and dad's. I told her it was crazy. But hey, she reacted pretty well! I hadn't seen her like that before. She's a born spitfire."

"Yeah that was pretty unexpected."

"What were you doing in her room?" I decided that my mother most definitely was up to something and dad had yet to be informed.

"Mom put us in the same room. No one knew, except maybe Alice and Rose. You didn't know?" All of them shook their heads and I laughed. "Oh yeah, they are _definitely_ up to something. Poor Bella, all alone with the crazy ladies."

"I'd watch what you say so close to them. They always know about what we say. It's really creepy." Emmet shivered at the thought and Jasper and Carlisle looked around warily.

"He's right son. After being married to your mother for so long I have learned that it's best to just nod and smile." That actually explained a lot. All those years of him just saying 'ask your mother'…now I understood. I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Wow, dad. Just…wow. But, luckily, I am neither married or in a relationship so I can say what I want. So ha." They all just laughed and I joined, reveling in the feeling of being so close to them all. I hadn't had this much fun since before Tanya and I fully realized, in that moment, just how much I missed it.

"We're right again. It's been an hour and a half." Jasper said, looking at his watch.

"What do you think they're doing? And where?" I asked.

"Where do you think, Edward? I'd rather not say the words if I don't have to." All three men shivered at the thought that I seemed to have missed.

"I have no idea…" Just then the tinkling sound of Alice's laughter filled our ears and we turned to find her, Rose, Esme, and Bella all walking towards us with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys! What have you all been up to?" The women flitted to their respective partners while Bella, shy as ever, walked next to me with a blush on her cheeks. I took her hand at once and then looked back to the group.

"Oh you know…this and that." Jasper said for all of us. Alice giggled at that and closed in on Jasper's side.

"You know what? I don't want to know. So what are we going to do now, guys?" A devious spark was alit in Esme's eyes and I fought the urge to shudder.

"Well, Carlisle and I are going to begin Christmas shopping so…adios!" He looked lost for a moment before simply walking along with her, waving to us as he disappeared out of sight. When I could no longer see them I looked back and saw the same glint in Rose and Alice's eyes and I knew then something was up.

"Same for us. Let's go baby. Oh and speaking of baby, I want to look for baby stuff." I heard Rose mumble the last bit as she and Emmet walked briskly away.

"That sounds smart. And while the sales are still going on, think of how much I can buy! Oh I can't wait! Hurry up Jazz!" And then there were two. I looked down to find Bella looking straight ahead, completely confused about what just happened. I could sympathize.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. Do you want to?" She snapped her head back in my direction and smiled while she nodded vigorously. She began to speak after we had fallen into a steady pace.

"I don't know what to get for anyone. I don't them all that well." She looked thoughtful, a slight pout on her lips. I couldn't help but stare. She was adorable. Then Jasper's words invaded my mind.

…_catch yourself staring…_

I shook my head at the thought. No. I would let her make the first move. She needed it. But I couldn't help but think about her.

"I can help you. I know them all inside and out. Where do you want to start?"

"How about Alice? She seems like she would be easy to shop for." She gave a smile and I reciprocated.

"Alice it is then. Lead the way."

* * *

**I love your input so keep it coming! REVIEW! The 10th to review will get a sneaky peak at chapter 11!  
**

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	11. Chapter 11: Shop Around

Sugar

Ch.11: Shop Around

**A/N: Shopping Time! WOOT! **

**=D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Watching Bella shop was like watching a child on Christmas day. Her wanton emotions were plain as day on her face, in her expressions. Every little thing seemed to light up her face and when she found something that she thought would be perfect for someone she was so elated, I couldn't help but smile. By the time we had bought gifts for everyone but Esme, though, I was exhausted and I could tell Bella was to.

"Do you want to sit for a moment?" I asked and she nodded. We quickly occupied a bench and I heard her take a deep breath next to me and when I looked over to her, her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"What would Esme like? I think she is going to be the hardest to shop for." He expression was contemplative and completely adorable.

"She would like anything you give her, I'm sure."

"Yes, but she's a mother. That is her natural explanation." We both laughed at that and I realized that, for the first time since I had known her, Bella was completely relaxed and enjoying herself. That only made my already wide smile grow.

"True."

"Well, we'd better get to it then. We have to meet with the others in a half hour or so. Ready?" She stood as she spoke and when she was through she held out her hand for me to stand. I gladly took it.

"Lead the way."

When we were finished shopping for the day, everyone was exhausted. We decided that we were too tired to do much else so, in our respective cars, we made our way home.

The whole car ride back was spent in idle conversation, which kind of surprised me at first. I couldnt believe how far Bella had come in just two short months. She astounded me with her strength. And with every word passed through her beautiful lips and every gesticulation, she was drawing me further into her spell.

Since Jasper had mentioned the things that I never noticed I did, I found myself catching them and wondered exactly how far my feelings went. I knew I was falling in love with her, but I wasnt sure if I was completely there yet. Which brought up a whole other set of worries. I could sense that she had feelings for me but did they go as far as love, like mine did? I thought about it and came to the conclusion that the only was I would really ever know for sure was to tell her how I felt. So I decided I would start to unveil my feelings for her when we got back to California.

"You seem kind of tense Edward. Are you feeling alright?" I snapped back to reality and looked to see her concerned eyes looking back at me. I smiled and took her hand, relishing the warm feeling I recieved from her touch, and shook my head.

"Just thinking is all." She seemed relived at that, making the happiness within me surge.

"That's good." The rest of the trip in Forks was spent with the family and when we all made to leave, we said our goodbyes and promised to keep in touch. Right before I walked out the door, though, I saw Carlisle whisper something to Bella, making her blush and nod before hugging him goodbye.

BPOV

The trip had been wonderful and refreshing but, unfortunately, it had to come to an end. I was really happy to have made a friend in Emmet and Rose and see everyone together as a family. It nearly brought tears to my eyes when I saw them all interacting together and having fun because I never had that. But they were slowly easing me into their tight knit group, making me feel as if I actually belonged somewhere.

We were about to walk out the door, having said our goodbyes to one another, when Carlisle stopped me and leaned in close.

"I'm really glad that Edward has you now. I hope you two will make each other happy." I blushed scarlet before hugging him to me.

"Bye Carlisle. I hope i get to see you again soon." He waved goodbye as I walked to Edward's car so we could begin the journey home.

Home. It felt like home when I was with Edward. He had opened up him arms and welcomed me into his world so easily, I couldn't even express how much I felt for him. After the interrogation with Alice, Rose, and Esme, I was beginning to question if I really loved him like they said I did. I thought about it and the more I contemplated the idea...the more sense it made.

Somewhere during our trip back to Edward's apartment, I fell into a half way state of conscious and unconscious. At some point, I felt the car stop and warm arms around me, carrying me to my bed. From there, I fell into a wonderful world of dreams.

When I woke up I heard the sound of yelling. I tentatively stood from my bed and shivered when my feet hit the cold hardwood floor. I wasn't sure if I should intrude on the argument; it sounded like Edward and a woman but I wasn't sure who. So I did what my subconscious told me not to do: I eavesdropped.

"...you mean, my fault? I gave you everything you wanted! I fucking loved your bitch ass until the very end!" I heard a feminine scoff.

"Dont pull that innocent shit, Edward. You knew I wasnt in this all the way from the very beginning. I just cant belive you drew it out so fucking long. What did you think was going to happen, anyway? That we were going to get married and have babies and move to the suburbs and all that shit?" There was an audible silence before she erupted in laughter. "You really did, didnt you?" Edward sighed before, I assume, plopping down on the couch.

"Why the hell are you even here, Tanya? Havent you done enough damage?"

"I just came to relay a message. From James. He wants to know where his toy is. I dont know if you even know about what I'm talking about, but he automatically assumed that you took her. Dont ask me why."

"I havent the slightes clue about what the fuck you're talking about, Tanya."

"Whatever." I heard her grab something that make a jingling sound and three steps of her heels before she spoke again. "And one more thing. You are so pathetic, Edward. I dont even know why I stated dating you. Maybe it was pity. Maybe I knew that I was the best you could do. But whatever. It's done now. Goodbye."

That final bit sent me into a fit of rage and before my brain could catch up to my actions, I was walking out into the living room, half naked, and putting my arms around Edward's neck.

"What's going on, baby?" I gave him a kiss on the neck and looked up under my eyelashes at the woman in front of me, who, before storming out of the apartment in a fir of rage, gave me a glare.

When the door was closed, I let out a breath I didnt know I was holding and relaxed a bit.

"Nice meeting you to, crazy." I felt and heard Edward chuckle and I laughed along with him. After a few minutes, I moved around and sat on the couch next to Edward who looked as if his heart had been torn out of his chest and trampled on my stilettos. Which, I supposed in a way it had. "Are you okay?" He looked up at me and smiled before leaning his head to the side with confusion written all over his face.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry...I kind of overheard and it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. I wasnt really thinking. Sorry." I looked down to the couch so as not to see his expression. He was having none of that, however, and lifted my chin so we were eye to eye.

"I'm so glad you did. Thank you." I was getting lost in his eyes again and I wasnt sure if I could contain myself any longer. I had to say something.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Edward. It's the scariest feeling in the world, but...I like it." His smile grew to new lengths as he took my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

"There is no question, Bella, that I love you. I have waited forever to feel like this about anyone and I am so happy that it's the most beautiful, witty, clumsy, adorable woman I have ever met." I felt so much love from him, I felt as though I could die from it all. I felt a single tear fall from my eyes at the emotions running rampant through my body and he wiped it away with so much care in his eyes.

"I think I want to kiss you now." I said. He just laughed and smiled.

"I _know_ I want to kiss you now." He moved in tentatively, giving me the choice to move in all the way. Slowly but surely, I leaned in almost all the way before stopping and leaning my forehead against his.

"I've never done this before. I might suck at it."

"That's not even possible." he took the lead from there and kissed me fully with a passion to rival any other. It felt like I was finally connected to him the way I was meant to be. And when he pulled away with that half grin, I knew that where I was meant to be was with him all along.

Alice was never going to let either of us live this down.

* * *

**I love your input so keep it coming! REVIEW! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	12. Chapter 12:This is it

Sugar

Ch.12: This is it

**A/N: OMG THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! I am kinda sad to say goodbye to this one...but there is plenty more to write in the future! Woo!**

**=D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

It had been a few weeks into mine and Bella's relationship before Alice finally stopped bugging us about not listening to her. I had to admit, it might have been better if we had, but I was just happy to be with Bella at all.

But with the good, there came the bad.

I had gotten several calls everyday from the same person who had threatened me the first time. It was scaring the hell out of me, but I chose to keep silent. I figured that it wasn't worth worrying people over, so I didn't and I knew that Bela would have worried enough for several people alone. She did notice that I was a little off on some days, though, and tried to get me to tell her but I just couldn't. She had been through enough.

"I'm going to freak out soon, Edward." Bella and I were cuddled up on my bed, just laying and being together, when she spoke up.

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"You. You come home with this look every day and it's starting to scare me. If there is something going on I would like to try and help. So...please?"

**BPOV**

I could tell something was going on inside his head but he was keeping it locked up to protect me. Well, I was tired of everyone having to protect me. So I took matters into my own hands in a way that I was sure would elicit _some_ kind of response.

"I wanna know..."I sat up above him and, with all of my strength and my pride thrown out the window, I straddled him, causing him to gasp, then groan, then give me a look so full of confusion it made me giggle.

"What...what are you doing, Bella?" He made no move of protest so I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine for a slow and sensual kiss.

"All is fair in love and war baby." I had absolutely _no_ idea where my gall was coming from but I took advantage of it and continued my kissing, moving from his lips to his cheeks to his neck. And once there, I bit down slightly, earning a deep moan from him. One thing that caught me off guard from his reaction, though, was what I _felt_ from him. He was obviously aroused and I had no idea what to do.

Shit.

"What's gotten into you Bella? This isn't you. Well, it isn't the normal you at least." I sat up at that and looked at his quizzically, unsure if I should be insulted or just confused. I chose both.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I cant be sexy or alluring or whatever the hell it is man like?" His eyes grew wide at that and he immediately tried to remedy the situation.

"No! No, Bella, that's not what I mean at all. You are sexy and alluring and all of that without having to try. I'm not implying...I mean...I don't know. I guess it just came out wrong. I'm sorry." I smiled, enjoying seeing him squirm, and decided to just forgive.

"Edward...this _is_ me. This is the me that no one ever sees." I took hold of the hand that was covering his eyes and guided it up to my chest, pushing it onto one of my breasts. I moaned at the sensation and he his as well. "Cant you feel that this is me?" He nodded, unable to speak.

"Oh god, Bella...so mean..."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I whispered into his ear, taking his lobe into my mouth and nibbling after he shuddered. He shook his head. "No? Well then..." I moved my lips down and back to his neck, nipping and sucking gently until he was gasping out. And when he still wouldn't say anything I moved lower, lifting his shirt up and over his head in the process.

"Bella..." he moaned out. I felt a wave of pride that I could make him feel so good. that alone urged me on. I took my time at his chest though, making sure each and every inch was covered, before moving even lower. When I reached the top of his basketball shorts though, he pulled me back up so I was level with him. "As good as this feels, Bella, I don't want you to do this just to get answers from me. It isn't fair to you." I smiled at his logic and saw the sense in it, but was still determined to do things my way.

"Oh, I know. And it isn't just to get answers, Edward. I love you and want to share everything with you. This included. And I _will_ get answers. I'll make sure of that." With that said, I kissed him hard and moved my hand down as far as I dared before giving myself a mini pep talk.

_You can do this, Bella. It's Edward. Smokin hot Edward who loves you and cares about you and would do nothing to hurt you. Man up!_

After I felt a little less like a jellyfish, I pushed myself to move my hand down the last few inches and onto his throbbing erection. I gasped at the feel of his and, even though I was completely inexperienced, I knew it was big. I started to rub on him, feeling it all slightly more out of curiosity, and earned a long, throaty moan from him as well as a shudder.

"Bella...oh my god, that feels...so good...baby, don't stop." I could feel the evil smile on my lips as it forms and, much to his disappointment, I ceased all movement, causing him to groan.

"You gonna tell me now?" He gave me a long look before shaking his head again fervently. "Okay. You're choice." I began to stroke him through his shorts at a faster pace, making him squirm and hold himself back. That made me smile genuinely.

But I was on a mission. No time for sentimental.

I stopped moving my hand just long enough to sit up and remove the large shirt I was wearing. One of his, naturally. I was glad at that moment that I chose to wear one of the facy bras Alice had made me get. It was lacy and white and actually really comfortable, but I would never tell her that.

When he saw me so exposed he gasped before moving his hands to each of my sides and moving them up and up until his hands were right under my breasts. He looked as if he were having an internal battle within himself about to feel or not to feel. It certainly was the question. However, I was, for some reason unknown to me, an impatient woman this night and make the decision for him by taking his hands and placing them each onto my breasts. It took him a few moments but he did react, kneading them and causing me to moan.

"Mmm...that feels really good, Edward. Please don't stop." He looked up at me with shock and I blushed. I hadn't realized what I had said until it came out. I looked back down at his chest to avoid eye contact before just giving up and kissing him all over again.

"It's okay to voice how you feel, Bella. In fact, it's more than okay. It's fucking hot." I looked up at his lust filled eyes from my position at the beginning of his V, one of my favorite things about his body, and smiled. He liked it. I felt so happy, no words could describe it. But I kept at it until he relented.

"Please tell me Edward. I want to know so I can help you. Don't you want me to help you? In _any_ way?" With all of my will power mustered up I rolled my hips into his obvious arousal and he froze for a few moments before giving my breasts a good squeeze. We both moaned in time with each other from the pleasure.

"God! Bella this isn't a fair fight at all, no matter what you say. I...cant possibly be doing to you what you are doing to me. Unnngghh...you hands, oh my god..."I sped up my movements gradually for a while before he twitched in my hand, making me gasp in surprise. I removed my hand at that and he groaned again, but this one sounded slightly pained.

"Tell me, Edward. You'll just suffer if you don't" He laughed slightly at that and I frowned, crossing my arms under my chest.

"If this is suffering, Bella, the please keep punishing me." I smirked at that, his remark only making me more daring. He had no idea what he had just asked for.

"Okay. Have it your way." I sat up, still straddling him, and reached behind my back tot he clasps on my bra and with one flick of the wrist it was unhooked. I pulled the bra off of me slowly and watched as his eyes grew wide as saucers as he gazed upon my exposed flesh. When I was rid of the piece of fabric I leaned down and placed my hands on his shoulders, my breasts in his direct view. "Now?" He took longer to respond that time but it was still the same. I sat up completely, frustrated, before going back down south, fingering the hem of his shorts before forcing them down and off. He shot up at that, bringing his exposed flesh in contact with mine, making me shiver.

"Bella, please." He begged me with his eyes but I didn't give in; he knew what I wanted. And, unfortunately or fortunately for him, I could feel what he wanted and took advantage.

"You know what to say for me to stop." He sighed and placed his head in the crook of my neck.

"I don't want you to stop, but I don't want to tell you either. I don't like seeing you upset." He was certainly conflicted, I could tell, and needed someone there for him. He just didn't grasp the fact that I was here. I needed him to see that.

"What if I promise not to be upset?" He smiled at that but it wasn't full.

"I don't think that's possible, Bella."

"Try me."

"Okay! Okay. Just...not that I don't love seeing you in this position, but I cant focus with you on me like this." I laughed lightly at that and moved so that we were both cross-legged and facing each other.

"Okay. Go ahead. What's wrong?" He sighed before staring at me hard. Then, in one swift motion, he had turned me around and pulled me close to him, my back to his chest.

"Someone had been calling me for the last month or so, giving me threats. I don't know who it is but...he keeps saying stuff like 'I took his toy' and 'I stole what belonged to him'. It doesn't make any sense." I froze immediately, knowing full well who was threatening him. However, I wasn't as scared as I thought I would be when I came across James again. In fact, the only thing I felt was fury.

"That bastard." I turned around and sat in front of Edward, who looked both shocked and completely lost. "It's James. I'm sorry I drug you into this mess." He shook his head, but still looked confused.

"You aren't crying or hyperventilating or having a panic attack. Are you okay?" He began probing around for anything that could be wrong and I just laughed and swatted his hand away.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm perfectly pissed off. Cant I just be angry?" He nodded and said nothing more on the topic, choosing to just hold me for a while. Then, as I was thinking about how amazing he was for sticking with me, I felt something stir within me. Something wanting and...lustful.

Dang it. I was horny.

Without much thought into what I was doing, I let my hormones override my mind and pushed Edward down forcefully so that I was once again on top of him.

"What...?" My lips crashed down onto his with need and desire and love all in one. The desire, however, won out over all others and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to feel all of him so I kissed and sucked and nipped all the way down again and finally, with only minimal hesitation, stripped him of the only article of clothing left on him. When I looked down to gaze at all of him I was surprisingly calm. I didn't freak out at all at the sight of his naked body exposed to me. I was really just amazed that he could be even more beautiful fully exposed to me.

"You're so beautiful, Edward. I think that is the only way to describe you." He placed his hand on my cheek and looked up at me adoringly.

"You, Bella, are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I love you so much I cant even describe it. It's like... I need you like I need the air to breath. I cant live without you. But Bella...we don't need to do this. There is time for all of this to happen."

"I know, Edward. And I am so happy that you are willing to wait for me, but I want to do this. Right now." Before he could get another word in I dove down and enveloped the tip of his rock hard length into my mouth. He moaned out but made no move to stop me so I continued on, swirling my tongue around the head and licking up the entire underside of his shaft.

"Jesus, Bella...please..." His moans and grunts pressed me on but after I had licked and sucked for a few moments more I froze, not knowing what to do next.

Oh shit. I nearly forgot I was a hapless virgin.

"Edward, I uh...I have no experience in this area so if I do something wrong..." He interrupted with a short laugh.

"Baby, there is no freaking way you could do anything wrong." His breaths came in short gasps after that, him nearly to the brink of ecstasy. So I took a deep breath to calm myself and took as much of him in my mouth as I could. From there I began to bob up and down at a painfully slow pace, his breathing becoming shallower with each turn. I then sped up, using my tongue to create different sensations for him and within moments he twitched again, causing me to panic slightly but not stop my pace.

"Bella...you need to move, I'm..." I quickly did as he said and released him from my mouth, only to see him tense before cumming hard moments after. I watched in awe as the thick white liquid sputtered out and onto his stomach. I wanted to look away but I couldn't seem to pull my eyes away from the scene. When he stopped, though, and his length became soft I looked up at his face, his forehead covered in sweat and his eyes closed peacefully.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?" He opened his eyes leisurely and smiled, causing my own grin to widen. I moved up and cuddled into his side before I continued. "Thank you." He looked at quizzically before sitting up fast, pulling his discarded shirt out from seemingly nowhere, and wiping off his stomach. When he was clean again he laid back down and let me place my head on his chest, my arms folded underneath my chin.

"For what, love?" His hand tangled in my hair and massaged my scalp, making me moan quietly to myself.

"For being with me, for helping me, for...tolerating my uh...first, um...that." he chuckled at that.

"Bella, I love being with you and helping you. And I didn't have to tolerate it, because I enjoyed it. Immensely. I just hope I get to make you feel that good soon."

"Me to." I sighed in contentment and rested my cheek on his chest, suddenly feeling tired. And with Edward's hand still gently pulling through my hair, I was content and, within minutes, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**Awwwwwww! So cute. Well, it's one more, then the end of this one. =C **

**REVIEW! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


End file.
